


Rurouni Makoto

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: El nuevo gobierno del Milenio de Plata está en peligro a causa de un antiguo aliado, ahora su enemigo. Makoto Kino tiene el poder para ayudar pero, ¿lo hará?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kino Makoto, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré éste fic perdido entre mis archivos y decidí publicarlo completo. Lo escribí en el 2002 y por ese entonces estaba bastante emocionada con Rurouni Kenshin, decidí hacer una adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon y esto salió.  
> Lo estaré editando y subiendo conforme tenga oportunidad. ¡Gracias por leer!

# Prólogo

Cinco años han pasado desde el fin del reinado de Beryl y el inicio del gobierno de Serenity sobre el Milenio de Plata. No obstante, había personas que aún no aceptaban al nuevo gobierno. Gobierno que planeaban tomar parte del poder de los reyes de los planetas y convertir a la Luna, el satélite de la Tierra, en capital de todo el imperio.

Para poder derrocar a Beryl, Serenity se valió, no sólo de un poderoso ejército, si no de dos asesinos de identidad secreta, conocidos como “Battusai”. Uno de ellos se encargó de arrasar poco a poco con el ejército de Beryl, se decía que podía invocar al rayo y que su puño era capaz de hacer polvo todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, Makoto Kino era su nombre. El otro _battusai_ se encargó de los seguidores con poder político de Beryl y sólo aquellos que pudieron verlo pelear, contaron que podía controlar el viento a su total antojo y que era tan veloz como él, además de poseer la imparable técnica de La Espada del Cielo; Haruka Tenou era su nombre.

En cuanto terminó el reinado de Beryl y el conflicto, Makoto Kino desapareció sin dejar rastro, ya nadie más supo de su camino; en cuanto a Haruka Tenou, se decía que planeaba traicionar a Serenity y que se le mandó a matar. Los reportes y rumores dicen que así fue y que el otro asesino estaba muerto.

El Milenio de Plata poco a poco se recuperaba de la guerra entre Serenity y Beryl, la paz volvía poco a poco a cada planeta del Sistema Solar y, al parecer, una nueva era comenzaría para el Milenio de Plata. Pero...

Aún quedaban sombras de la guerra.


	2. Una Pareja Extraña

# Parte 1. Una Pareja Extraña

Era una cálida mañana en Venus, un planeta repleto de prados y bosques, donde la gente había recibido muy bien el cambio de gobierno.

Una joven rubia de dieciocho años se paseaba por los frondosos bosques. A pesar de su edad, era toda una ninja. Y una ladrona. Hacía varios días que no tenía una víctima, el dinero estaba a punto de acabársele y que necesitaba encontrar a alguien rico o moriría de hambre. Por lo general, sus víctimas eran hombres, no acostumbraba a asaltar a miembros de su propio género, “cortesía profesional” como solía decir. No estaba de más decir que la chica era muy hermosa, sus ojos eran dos trozos de cielo claro, su piel era como la leche fresca y tan suave como la seda, cabello largo y rubia no era muy alta pero muy bien proporcionada. Esbelta, piernas largas y fuertes, brazos delgados, curvas definidas. Muy hermosa, nadie podía negarlo.

Su belleza era el anzuelo perfecto para los hombres ricos. Una vez engatusados, los golpeaba y les quitaba todo.

Su nombre: Minako Aino, perteneciente al Clan Aino, una familia de poderosos ninjas de buena reputación. Y Minako era la oveja negra de la familia. Su carácter independiente y liberal no cuadraba con el estilo conservador del clan, así que huyó de su casa en cuanto terminó el entrenamiento básico, más o menos a los quince años. Pasado apenas un año se volvió más hábil y fuerte y se dedicó a viajar por su planeta para satisfacer su alma inquieta.

Su viaje llevaba poco más de tres años. Estaba pensando en visitar otros planetas, tal vez Mercurio o la Tierra. Claro, si juntaba suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje en transbordador.

─¿Pero qué veo? ─se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo.

Una carroza se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Por el lujo de los caballos (animales traídos de la Tierra) y la carrocería, pudo adivinar que los pasajeros gozaban de una posición social y económica muy alta. Como mandado a pedir. Era perfecto.

Se escondió en la copa de un árbol al ver que la carroza tenía escolta personal: un grupo de seis hombres a caballo y armados con sables. Sería muy fácil deshacerse de esa escolta si empezaba a atacarlos desde atrás.

Sin querer, recordó el duro entrenamiento del que había sido víctima. Su madre no se tentó el corazón a la hora de enseñarle cómo esfumarse entre las sombras o moverse con sigilo en las casas y castillos, era muy ruda y exigente y muchas veces la pobre Minako terminó llorando de dolor por las noches. Su padre fue tanto o más cruel que su madre, él le enseñó la técnica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; se tomaba tan enserio su papel de maestro, que olvidaba que a la persona que masacraba todas las mañanas era su hija. No obstante, agradecía a Afrodita el haberle dado a tan buenos maestros. No precisamente fueron unos buenos padres, pero gracias a ellos era una hábil ninja.

La carroza ya estaba debajo de sus pies, sólo esperó el momento preciso para empezar su ataque. Sería tan sencillo.

+++++

_Sé lo difícil que es vencer al silencio y enfrentar al pasado con sus errores..._

+++++

Por fin había llegado a Venus.

Cuando estuvo en Marte, escuchó que en Venus habían recibido muy bien al gobierno de Serenity. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y bueno para vivir. Pensó que ahí podría terminar su largo viaje de cinco años, ahí podría quedarse y descansar.

Necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, su alma también. Y su corazón.

Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los frondosos bosques del planeta. El viento ondeaba suavemente su cabello castaño y peinado como cola de caballo. Sus ojos parecían un par de esmeraldas, brillaban un poco gracias a la luz del sol, mismo que ocupaba una considerable parte del cielo. Si piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, producto de sus viajes. Su altura era prominente y de inmediato llamó la atención de más de una persona en la ciudad, por eso prefirió ir por el bosque.

En cierta forma, el estar entre la naturaleza le producía algo de tranquilidad, sólo una poca. Su pasado le seguía a donde quiera que fuera, no le dejaba en paz; le torturaba en sueños, cuando estaba en silencio, cuando veía a la gente caminar. No podía alejarse de él por más que lo deseara, no podía. Era tan cruel y doloroso que varias veces había pensado en acabar con su propia existencia y acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, pero había jurado pagar toda la sangre que derramó. Lo haría protegiendo a las personas, usar sus puños para salvar a los débiles era la única forma de saldar su deuda con la humanidad.

Sí.

Ella era Makoto Kino.

Era uno de los _battusai_.

Una chica de veinte años era uno de los tan temidos _battusai_ , capaz de abrir las rocas con sus puños y de controlar los rayos y los truenos. Era ella.

Makoto Kino era nativa de Júpiter. Huérfana y sin más familia a la cuál acudir. Un poderoso guerrero la adoptó y le enseñó sus secretos de combate. A los catorce años se alistó en el ejército de Serenity, pues la gente de Beryl era muy cruel con los ciudadanos de Júpiter y ella tenía todos los deseos de ayudar con la fuerza que le había enseñado. Quería proteger a esos ciudadanos con sus puños. Su maestro desaprobó su decisióny ahí fue donde ambos separaron sus caminos. Makoto rápidamente sobresalió por su gran fuerza, el capitán del ejército reconoció su talento y, en cuestión de tiempo, ya era una de los battusai a las ordenes de Serenity. Demasiado joven, demasiado entusiasta con su idea de justicia.

Estuvo en la Luna cuando Serenity desterró a Beryl del Milenio de Plata, ella misma le abrió el camino a Serenity en el palacio de la Luna, asesinó a decenas de soldados, sino es que a centenares, para que el nuevo gobierno derrocara al de antaño.

Ella y Tenou estuvieron ahí.

Abrió los ojos cuando todo eso terminó, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una heroína ni la salvadora que pretendía ser al principio, era una perfecta asesina.

Una asesina.

En todo ese tiempo no había salvado a nadie, no había protegido a nadie, únicamente había matado a personas, a muchas personas para abrirle el camino a alguien más.

No lo soportó. Huyó de la Luna antes de que Serenity tomara oficialmente la corona, huyó para no volver jamás.

Tiempo después supo que Haruka Tenou, su compañero _battusai_ , había sido asesinado por el nuevo gobierno. Tenou intentó traicionar a Serenity, pero Serenity se adelantó a sus planes y le mató primero. Según los rumores, lanzaron a Tenou al Cinturón de Asteroides desde una nave luego de una larga batalla. Imposible sobrevivir a eso y todos aseguraban que murió en cuestión de segundos por la falta de aire y la presión del espacio. Una forma horrible de terminar sus días.

Los siguientes años se dedicó a vagar. Primero en Júpiter, su planeta natal, donde nadie parecía recordarla. Salvó personas durante una temporada hasta que la misma gente comenzó a sospechar de esa enorme fuerza. Luego fue a Saturno, donde permaneció más de un año. Urano fue su siguiente parada, después Neptuno y por último Plutón.

Cinco años pasaron con la lentitud de la eternidad.

Dejó los planetas exteriores e hizo una parada en Marte, donde escuchó que el lugar más estable y pacifico para vivir en esos momentos era Venus. Decidió ir ahí.

Y, ahora, se encontraba caminando en los bosques de Venus, donde las ninfas hechizaban a los varones y se los llevaban con ellas para desaparecerlos para siempre. Donde estaban las mujeres más bellas de todo el Sistema Solar, dignas hijas de Afrodita, diosa patrona del planeta.

Sintió que Venus era una nueva puerta, un nuevo comienzo.

+++++

_Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba, inmediatamente el aire me faltó. Si es verdad que tengo yo un alma gemela, eres tú lo más cercano a ese rumor..._

+++++

Escuchó unos sablazos acompañados de unos gritos de pelea no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Corrió en dirección a la pelea y se encontró con un escenario muy gracioso, lejos de la terrible masacre que se imaginaba: una ninja, seguramente desertora, asaltaba una de esas carrozas millonarias que había visto en la ciudad. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, era gracioso. La ninja había noqueado a cuatro soldados, y ahora se batía con los restantes. Pero no los atacaba de verdad, sólo jugaba con ellos, los cansaba, los sacaba de quicio para después humillarlos y dejarlos en el suelo. La ninja se divertía de lo lindo. Y Makoto se divertía viéndola.

En cuanto terminó con la escolta, Minako se acercó a la carroza. Un hombre regordete salió de ahí, temblando.

─Por favor, no me haga daño ─rogó el hombre, hincándose ante la rubia ninja.

─Solo entrégueme todo el oro que tenga y podrá irse.

─¡Sí, sí, aquí está, pero déjeme ir!

El hombre le dio una bolsa repleta de dinero y se echó a correr junto con su escolta. Minako todavía tuvo el cinismo de decirles adiós con una sonrisa y un gesto amplio a dos brazos.

─¡Ja, ja, ja! Fue fácil, su escolta no era buena ─rió Minako, jugueteando con la bolsa.

─Oye, deberías saber que robar es contra la ley.

─¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Una alta chica salió de entre los arboles. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y le miraba con gesto divertido. Minako estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que no pudo sentir su presencia? A ella no le pasaban desapercibidas ni las aves de los alrededores.

─¿Qué quieres? ─le preguntó la rubia, molesta.

─No es bueno robar, lo sabes ─dijo de nuevo, acercándose.

─¡No te entrometas!

─De acuerdo. No volveré a molestarte, pero debes dejar de hacer eso.

─Por Afrodita, ¡déjame en paz!

Minako, molesta, comenzó a alejarse con pasos furiosos, pero volteó casi de inmediato para encarar a la alta chica.

─Hey, tú debes tener algo de valor ─comentó en peligrosa pose de ataque─. Si no quieres que te haga daño, dame lo que tengas.

─No tengo nada ─se disculpó Makoto con un gesto apenado─. Vengo de otro planeta, acabo de llegar a Venus. No tengo nada, ni siquiera sé donde voy a pasar la noche.

─¿Nada? ¿Ni una moneda?

La castaña volvió a negar.

─Eres patética. Mejor me voy.

La ninja desapareció entre los arboles con veloz paso. Makoto se limitó a sonreír y continuó su camino por el bosque. Lo que dijo era verdad, no tenía ni una moneda de cobre en la bolsa. Tendría que dormir al aire libre. Tenía hambre, pero se conformaría con lo que llegara a encontrar en el bosque. Suspiró. La noche se acercaba. Afortunadamente, Venus era un planeta cálido, con una fogata bastaría para pasar la noche.

Encontró algunos frutos silvestres y pudo pescar unos cuantos peces en un pequeño arroyo. Improvisó un campamento al lado de ese mismo arroyo. Tuvo una cena tranquila y se recostó en la hierba.

El pequeño Mercurio podía verse en un lado del cielo, la Tierra al otro lado e incontables estrellas salpicadas en todo el firmamento. Era una vista hermosa, Venus era un planeta hermoso. Seguramente podría llevar una vida tranquila ahí.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a su campamento. Alarmada, se levantó. Vio un grupo de antorchas entre los arboles y de inmediato supo que era una especie de patrulla. Un grupo de alrededor de diez guardias se detuvo ante ella. Sintió que al verla, el grupo pareció molesto.

─¿Quién eres? ─le preguntó el capitán.

─Soy una viajera, acabo de llegar de Marte.

─¿No viste a una ninja rubia por aquí? ─fue la siguiente pregunta del impaciente hombre.

─¿Una ninja?

─Sí. Acaba de asaltar a un enviado de la reina Serenity, huyó en ésta dirección, ¿no la viste?

Así que esa pequeña ladrona estaba en líos. Una cosa era robar a gente rica, pero otra era robar a gente importante. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si la atrapaban. Aunque hubiera deseado delatarla, cosa que jamás haría, no podía hacerlo. No sabía dónde podría encontrarse.

─Lo siento, no he visto a nadie por aquí, pero si llego a saber algo se los diré de inmediato.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer al grupo. El capitán le dio una pequeña bolsa con monedas de cobre y un par de plata y le pidió que le informara si llegaba a verla. La patrulla se retiró. Makoto volvió a recostarse y sonrió para sí misma. Contempló la bolsa con monedas para después guardarla en su mochila. Vaya cosas. Si llegaba a ver a esa ninja, la daría una buena reprimenda. Claro, si la volvía a encontrar.

Sin esperarlo, sintió algo extraño en el aire, un leve aroma delicado y femenino y una suave presencia. No podía equivocarse, era ella.

No imaginó encontrarla tan pronto.

─Anda, sal de ahí, ya se han ido ─dijo Makoto, sin inmutarse ni moverse de su sitio.

La chica apareció por entre las sombras y se sentó junto al fuego, a un lado de Makoto.

─¿Cómo supiste que estaba cerca de ti? ─le preguntó la chica, sorprendida─. ¿Eres una guerrera?

─Bueno ─balbuceó, nerviosa─... Algo así.

Minako desvió su atención unos momentos a los pescados que aún se asaban en el fuego. Su estómago pidió alimento con ruidosos sonidos. La alta chica se percató de ello y le ofreció uno de los pescados que ya estaban listos.

─Anda, come, la huida debió causarte hambre ─le sonrió a la chica y ésta se apenó un poco, pero aceptó la comida sin rechistar.

─Gracias, estaba en la cuidad y no me dio tiempo de cenar.

─Supongo que te reconocieron como la asaltante de ese mensajero de la Luna y tuviste que correr.

Minako se sonrojó un poco y siguió comiendo.

─Soy Minako Aino, gusto en conocerte.

─Makoto Kino, el gusto es mío.

Afortunadamente, sólo unas cuantas personas del gobierno, incluyendo a Serenity, conocían su verdadero nombre. De los dos _battusai_ , sólo era de conocimiento popular el nombre y el rostro de Haruka Tenou. Con ella no había ningún problema, protegió mucho su identidad en ese tiempo. La justicia no debía tener cara, o al menos esa era una de sus creencias presumidas por ese entonces.

Se dieron la mano para completar las presentaciones. Minako de inmediato sintió la enorme fuerza que poseía aquella chica con sólo tocar su mano. Makoto Kino lucía una enorme fortaleza física a primera vista. Seguramente era una especie de guerrera, sino, ¿cómo pudo ocultar su presencia antes cuando se encontraron? ¿Y cómo la sintió si estaba bien escondida? Debía ser una guerrera, no podía equivocarse.

La sorpresa era mutua, por cierto.

¿Aino? Makoto no podía creerlo. Esa chica era del Clan ninja Aino, una de las más famosas y honorables familias de Venus. Aunque de inmediato se notaba el alma inquieta de la rubia. De buena fuente sabía que el clan Aino era una escuela severa y disciplinada, además de ser exageradamente conservadora. Más o menos entendía el por qué esa chica había huido.

─Si mal no recuerdo ─dijo Makoto para reiniciar la conversación─, en la tarde te dije que robar estaba mal. Ahora toda la guardia te persigue.

─Lo sé ─respondió Minako, ligeramente seria─. No pensaba asaltar a ese hombre, pero vi cómo maltrataba a unos niños que se ofrecieron a atender a sus caballos y me molesté. Entré al lugar donde se hospedaba y le quité lo que pude.

El gesto serio de Minako le dijo el resto de la historia: lo robado se lo dio a quienes más lo necesitaban y apenas si tuvo tiempo de huir de la ciudad. Sonrió. Esa chica era de muy buen corazón.

─¿Te irás de la ciudad? ─le preguntó Makoto, preocupada─. Pues... Sí, pero ya no tengo muchos lugares a donde ir, soy conocida en gran parte del planeta.

─Vaya...

─¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

─De Júpiter.

─Eso está muy lejos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Sólo viajo, me gusta viajar y siempre quise visitar Venus.

El resto de su plática fue agradable.

Minako notó que Makoto era una chica amable, podía verlo en sus ojos esmeralda y su sincera sonrisa. Por su lado, Makoto estaba encantada, Minako era una persona graciosa y divertida.

─¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? ─le preguntó la rubia ninja, un impulso que no pudo contener─. Puedo mostrarte el lugar.

─Iré contigo si prometes que dejarás de robar ─contestó Makoto, sonriente.

Minako bajó el rostro, molesta, y guardó silencio. Tenía que pensarlo.

─¿Y cómo piensas que sobreviviremos si no robo? ─alegó Minako.

─Podemos trabajar.

─¿Trabajar, yo?

─Bien, si no quieres trabajar, todo lo que necesitamos está en la naturaleza. ¿Qué dices?

La ninja se encogió de hombros y clavó sus pupilas azules en los ojos de su nueva amiga. Makoto seguía sonriendo. Lanzó un suspiro y volvió a bajar el rostro, para después murmurar un 'de acuerdo' apenas audible.

─¿Cómo? ─bromeó Makoto, acercándose un poco y fingiéndose sorda─. No te escuché. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

─De acuerdo ─susurró Minako en voz muy baja.

─¿Uh? No te escuchó.

─¡Está bien! ¡No volveré a robar! ¡¿Contenta?! ─le gritó, molesta.

Makoto comenzó a reír y le palmeó la espalda. Minako sonrió por lo bajo. Nunca había conocido a una persona así, era tan amable y tan pacífica, podía verlo en sus ojos esmeralda. Se sentía a gusto a su lado, era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía con esa sinceridad. En tanto, Makoto estaba feliz, por fin tenía una amiga luego de todo ese tiempo a solas. Sólo esperaba que ella no descubriera su secreto, no quería perderla.

─Debemos dormir, mañana a primera debemos irnos ─dijo Makoto, acostándose─. Seguramente en la ciudad deben seguir buscándote.

─De acuerdo. Ya sé a donde ir.

─¿Adónde?

─En el sur del planeta aún no me conocen, podemos ir ahí. Esta a diez días de camino a pie si te sientes con ganas de caminar.

─Caminar suena bien. De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Minako.

─Buenas noches, Makoto.

Por primera vez, después de tantos años, Makoto tenía un sueño tranquilo, ¿y cómo no estar en calma? Un ángel rubio dormía a su lado. Agradeció a los dioses el haberse encontrado a esa chica, su corazón ya se estaba endureciendo por la falta de compañía.

─Gracias, Minako...

_**Continuará...** _


	3. El Otro Battusai

**Parte 2. El Otro Battusai**

_Un año después, en Júpiter._

Una lujosa carroza con la insignia del gobierno de la Luna andaba por los caminos de Júpiter en dirección al palacio. Dentro, se encontraba uno de los heraldos más importantes de Serenity, un hombre joven de pelo largo y blanco llamado Artemis. Iba en representación de la Reina Serenity para firmar unos papeles y lograr una relación más abierta con el gigante Júpiter y su gente. Un triunfo más para el nuevo gobierno.

El sendero al palacio de Júpiter estaba franqueado por enormes arboles, mismos que oscurecían la ruta. No estaba de más mencionar que Júpiter era un planeta un tanto frío frío. Pero por las ventanas se veía más niebla de la normal, incluso se sentía más frío del que normalmente hacía. ¿Qué pasaba? Artemis tenía un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, la carroza se detuvo. Escuchó cómo algo abultado caía al suelo y después un absoluto silencio.

─¡Chofer! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Chofer?

Nadie contestó.

─Creo que su chofer se está tomando un descanso ─dijo una voz aterciopelada a su lado.

Artemis volteó rápido. Una joven estaba sentado junto a él. ¿Cómo entró a la carroza sin que se diera cuenta? Era una chica de pelo corto y azul, ojos igualmente azules y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Pero contrario a su inocente dulzura, tenía una daga ensangrentada en la mano derecha, dándole un aspecto sádico a su tranquila mirada.

─Usted también se va a tomar un descanso ─volvió a decir, mientras miraba el aun asombrado rostro de Artemis.

─¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

─Adivine...

La joven sonrió mostrando los dientes un poco más.

Un grito de horror se perdió en el frío camino del bosque.

+++++

Dos días después, en la Luna.

─¡¿Artemis fue asesinado?! ─gritó la reina, terriblemente asustada y escandalizada por la noticia.

─¡No, no puede ser! ─lloró el otro heraldo de la reina, Luna, precisamente la esposa de Artemis.

─El reporte indica que encontraron su carroza en las afueras del palacio de Júpiter ─explicó el mensajero─. El chofer fue degollado y el señor Artemis fue apuñalado en el corazón.

─No, Artemis, no...

─El Rey de Júpiter manda sus condolencias y ya tiene gente investigando lo sucedido. Hasta el momento no se sabe quién quién fue, no hubo testigos.

─Por favor, pídale a sus Majestades que nos avisen cuando descubran algo ─rogó Serenity─. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable. Por favor...

─A la orden, Alteza.

El mensajero se retiró con veloz paso. Serenity y Luna se quedaron en el salón principal, hubo silencio por varios minutos mientras se tragaban sus lágrimas y aclaraban sus pensamientos.

─Alteza, ¿tiene sospecha de alguien? Sabemos que aun tenemos muchos detractores.

─No lo sé, Luna, no me llega nadie a la cabeza en estos momentos. Pero prometo que encontraremos al culpable.

La Reina miró con un poco de pena a su consejera y recordó que ella partiría a Marte al día siguiente para reunirse con el Rey. Tuvo súbito miedo de que Luna también estuviese en peligro.

─Voy a cancelar tu viaje a Marte, Luna, no quiero arriesgarte.

─De acuerdo, Alteza, como desee.

─¿Quién más está en viaje diplomático?

─El señor Tomoe está camino a Mercurio. Según los cálculos, debería estar llegando en unas veinte horas más.

─Por todos los Dioses. Espero que no le pase nada.

─Yo también, Alteza.

Pero sus miedos estaban por volverse realidad. El señor Tomoe transportaba una nave real junto con los tripulantes y un grupo de guardias personales que lo escoltarían en su viaje por el planeta apenas llegaran. Hacía poco que había pasado la Tierra y ya estaban adentrándose en la zona espacial de Venus. El heraldo se encontraba en su camarote revisando los documentos que el Rey de Mercurio debía firmar.

─Qué raro, la nave está muy callada ─pensó el hombre, extrañado.

Al abrir la puerta de su camarote con la intención de ver qué sucedía, un bulto cayó sobre él. Era el cuerpo de uno de los guardias, sin vida. Aterrado y sin habla, hizo el cuerpo a un lado y volvió al interior de su camarote a rastras. Una joven apareció en el umbral de la puerta, impidiéndole cualquie posible escape. A primera vista resaltaba su largo cabello negro y sus ojos azabache. Una maligna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

─Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser Sinichi Tomoe, uno de los heraldos de Serenity ─dijo la joven, acorralando al hombre en una esquina de la habitación solo con su presencia.

─¿Qué quieres de mí? ─preguntó Tomoe, totalmente aterrorizado.

─Sólo su vida. Cambié ligeramente la ruta de la nave y se estrellará contra Deimos, uno de los satélites del planeta.

─¡¿Qué?!

─Lo siento, son órdenes del amo Tenou y él ha decidido que todos los mensajeros de Serenity mueran. Él mismo eligió los modos, nada personal, señor Sinichi Tomoe.

─¿Tenou? ¿Estás hablando de Haruka Tenou?

El corazón del hombre se encogió de terror. La persona a la que la chica mencionaba con tan profunda voz era ni más ni menos que el famoso Haruka Tenou. Pero era imposible, Haruka Tenou había muerto hace seis años. No podía estar vivo... No era verdad... No.

─Mejor me voy, el impacto será en unos minutos. Adiós.

La chica desapareció, no sin antes bloquear la puerta para impedir que el hombre escapara. Fuera de control, el señor Tomoe comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero sólo logró hacerse daño. La ventana de su camarote no le permitía ver hacia dónde se dirigían, pero sí pudo ver y sufrir cuando la nave entró en la atmósfera del satélite Deimos.

Un último grito de auxilio antecedió el choque entre la nave y uno de los satélites de Marte. Hubo una tremenda explosión, basura y chatarra se desperdigaron en el cráter del impacto, también los cuerpos de todos los tripulantes de la nave.

Tres días después, todo el sistema solar se enteró de los asesinatos de Artemis y Tomoe. La reina Serenity canceló todos los viajes del resto de sus cancilleres y heraldos, no podía arriesgarlos. Dobló la seguridad del palacio y pidió a los demás planetas que extremaran precauciones.

─Luna, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto ─murmuró Serenity, nerviosa.

─Majestad...

─Presiento que esto sólo es el principio.

+++++

_En sus ojos apagados hay un eterno castigo. El héroe de leyenda pertenece al sueño de un destino..._

+++++

_Algún lugar de Urano._

─Las felicito, mis pequeñas, lo han hecho muy bien ─dijo una voz fuerte desde el rincón en sombras de ese enorme cuarto.

─Gracias, Amo ─respondió la voz aterciopelada de la asesina de Artemis.

─Hicimos todo lo que usted ordenó ─continuó la voz profunda, culpable del fallecimiento de Tomoe.

Eran las jóvenes asesinas, la de ojos azules y la de largo cabello negro. Amabas rondaban los quince o dieciséis años pero eran unas asesinas completas. Su Amo, la persona entre las sombras, estaba sentado sobre un cojín púrpura. Una joven mujer con la belleza de una diosa estaba a su lado, abrazándole. A ella tampoco se le veía en rostro en esa posición, solo sombras.

─Ami, Rei... Serenity ha encerrado a toda su gente en el palacio por culpa del miedo, ¿no es maravilloso?

─Podemos matarlos en el mismo palacio, se encerraron solos, será muy fácil ─dijo Rei, la joven de larga cabellera negra─. Si quiere, también nos podemos encargar de Serenity.

─No, yo quiero encargarme personalmente de ella. Pero primero debemos debilitarla.

─Por eso no se preocupe, Amo ─intervino Ami, la chica de cabello azul─. Después de los embajadores, seguirán sus generales y el resto de su gente con poder.

─Y por último, los reyes de los demás planetas se entregarán cuando vean la debilidad de las fuerzas de Serenity ─finalizó Rei.

La persona entre las sombras sonrió, al igual que su compañera.

─Serenity va a pagar lo que me hizo. Yo, Haruka Tenou, tendré el completo control del Milenio de Plata. Sólo así aprenderá que nunca debió meterse conmigo.

─Mejor salgan de una vez o Serenity pondrá tantos guardias que no podrán pasar con tanta facilidad.

─Tiene razón, señorita Michiru, partiremos de inmediato ─respondió Ami.

─Juro que regresaremos con buenas noticias ─finalizó Rei y asintió a su compañera.

El par se retiró como por arte de magia, dejando a solas a la otra pareja. Haruka Tenou tenía un gesto de inmensa satisfacción, clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su compañera y la besó. Michiru Kaiou era la amada de Haruka, era una joven de la misma edad que Haruka, sólo veintiún años, con cabellos y ojos marinos y una piel fina y blanca como la arena.

Haruka Tenou era de varonil presencia, ojos verdes que asemejaban esas hermosas praderas de la Tierra, pelo rubio en tono cenizo, cuerpo alto y delgado, pero infinitamente fuerte y poderoso. Una espada blanca con forma de media luna colgaba de su cinturón, era más corta que una espada convencional, pero eso no parecía afectar en nada su mortal trabajo.

Milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir al atentado de Serenity, fue gracias a su propio viento que logró resistir las extremas condiciones del espacio exterior hasta caer en sitio seguro. Se encerró en una esfera de aire y acabó Marte, donde tuvo que esperar durante mucho tiempo hasta que reunió las fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

En Marte se encontró con una Ami huérfana y una Rei abandonada, las dos era unas niñas de alrededor de nueve años. A ambas las entrenó y forjó a su antojo, convirtiéndolas en mortales asesinas. Un año después de adoptar a las niñas, y entre viajes, conoció a Michiru Kaiou, una joven dama de la Corte del palacio de Neptuno. La atracción fue a primera vista y Michiru no dudó un segundo en seguirle, enamorándose de Haruka a pesar de saber que lo que era en realidad. Michiru había visto el verdadero interior de Haruka, algo que ni sus discípulas habían descubierto. Michiru se convirtió en parte importante de la vida de Haruka, jamás le abandonaría, ni Haruka a ella.

El beso continuó, le siguió un abrazo y terminó en suaves caricias.

Haruka era tan diferente en la intimidad. Su ternura, suavidad y calidez... Como si fuera una ligera brisa jugando, acariciando su cuerpo con una delicadeza imposible de creer.

Claro, Haruka era eso sólo en la intimidad. Ante el mundo, Haruka dejaba de ser su Haruka y se transformaba en el Amo Tenou, el asesino, uno de los _battusai_. Una persona dura, fuerte, cruel.

─Haruka...

─¿Qué pasa?

─Te amo.

─Y yo a ti.

+++++

_La Luna._

La Reina Serenity no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡era algo maravilloso! Cuando se lo dijeron creyó que era un sueño. Sinichi Tomoe estaba vivo, había sobrevivido al atentado en su contra, al choque. Una parte de la nave, la que albergaba los camarotes, salió disparada por culpa del mismo choque y escapó del débil campo gravitatorio de Deimos, casi intacta. Flotó varios días por el espacio hasta que una nave patrulla le encontró. Decidieron no hacer pública la información, si el asesino se enteraba, volvería a intentarlo.

Serenity y Luna se dirigían a un cuarto especial en el palacio, ahí se encontraba el Sinichi Tomoe en cuidados intensivos, estaba vivo pero delicado de salud. Vivo a fin de cuentas.

─Alteza ─murmuró el hombre con una hilo de voz.

─Me alegro que esté bien ─respondió Serenity, tomándole la mano─. El doctor me ha dicho que sólo necesita cuidados y descanso. Lo mantendremos a salvo hasta entonces.

─Señor Tomoe ─intervino Luna, igualmente contenta de saber que al menos él había sobrevivido─. ¿Sabe quién fue el autor de su atentado? ¿Llegó a verlo?

─Sí ─Tomoe se retiró un momento la máscara de oxígeno y apretó los ojos para enfocar mejor sus pensamientos.

─¿Quién fue?

─Una asesina enviada por... Haruka Tenou.

─¡¿Haruka Tenou?!

La Reina sintió un leve mareo, su corazón se aceleró al grado de producirle un dolor de cuerpo entero y un temblor. No era posible, Haruka Tenou había muerto, ella misma le mandó a matar. No... No podía ser.

─Yo también sigo sin creerlo, Majestad ─dijo Tomoe, igualmente preocupado y aun asustado─. Pero esa chica mencionó su nombre, y también que ha ordenado que todos sus mensajeros mueran.

─Ese maniático seguro que quiere apoderarse del Milenio de Plata ─murmuró Luna─. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Majestad?

─No lo sé. Haruka Tenou es muy fuerte. Mi ejército no podrá hacerle mucho, yo misma he visto su fuerza más de una vez. No tenemos oportunidad.

─Majestad, ¿qué fue del otro battusai? ─le preguntó Luna─. Si mal no recuerdo, ambos tenían el mismo nivel de poder.

─Desapareció hace seis años. No sabemos si murió luego de su servicio o si sigue con vida, le perdimos el rastro por completo. Buscarlo sería muy difícil, podría estar en cualquier lado, y eso en el caso que siga con vida.

Pero no pudo agregar nada más, comenzó a sonar la alarma del palacio. Había un intruso.

Serenity y Luna salieron de la habitación para evitar que descubrieran al Señor Tomoe. Para sorpresa suya, una densa y fría niebla se levantaba en los pasillos del palacio y sus alrededores. Podían oírse los gritos de batalla de los guardias, cosa que aterró a la reina. ¿Acaso un ejército de Tenou había invadido el palacio? ¡Era demasiado pronto!

A ciegas, llegaron al vestíbulo principal. Tropezaron con decenas de cuerpos sin vida, todos ellos guardias del palacio.

─Ya era hora de que diera la cara, Su Majestad ─susurró una profunda voz entre la niebla.

─¡¿Quién está ahí?!

─No se preocupe, Majestad, no hemos venido por usted, aún no es su turno ─continuó la voz─. Pero sí el de ella...

¿Ella? Oh, no...

─¡ACK!

─¡No, Luna!

La niebla desapareció. Serenity se encontró ante una masacre, pero, lo que la desplomó por completo fue contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de su consejera y heraldo Luna. Alguien le había atravesado la garganta con una daga. La reina se soltó a llorar, abrazando el cuerpo de Luna.

─¡Cobardes, salgan! ─gritó Serenity con coraje y entre lágrimas ─. ¡No se escondan!

─El Amo Tenou ha ordenado que todas las personas a su alrededor mueran ─dijo una segunda voz, una muy suave y femenina.

─Esto es sólo el principio, el Amo va a cobrarse por lo que le hizo ─continuó la otra voz, la que había escuchado al principio─... Y tomará el poder de éste reino.

Jamás vio a los dueños de las voces, mejor dicho, dueñas, eran voces femeninas; sólo alcanzó a distinguir dos sombras en las penumbras de la entrada principal. Sombras que desaparecieron con una velocidad abrumadora.

Los refuerzos llegaron, pero sólo para limpiar aquella carnicería. Ese par había acabado con más de cincuenta soldados fuertemente armados, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. No podía creerlo, pero tampoco dudaba que fueran seguidoras de Tenou. Estaba aterrada y confundida, sin saber qué hacer.

─Me alegra que esté bien, Majestad.

─¿Setsuna?

─Siento mucho haber llegado tan tarde.

Una joven mujer se acercó a la Reina Serenity, era Setsuna Meiou, General del Ejército Imperial. A pesar de su edad, veinticuatro años, tenía un cargo muy importante. Todo lo logró por méritos propios, cabría mencionar. Era alta y de piel morena, ojos de rubí y pelo largo en tono verde oscuro. Tenía una mirada serena y una imponente presencia.

─¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Majestad? ─le preguntó Setsuna en cuanto se apartaron a un salón de juntas del palacio.

─Dos discípulas de Haruka Tenou nos atacaron y mataron a Luna y a todos esos guardias ─explicó pero sin dejar de lago su rabia y su tristeza.

─Ya veo...

─Está con vida y quiere apoderarse del Milenio de Plata.

Setsuna dio un par de vueltas por el salón en completo silencio, esa era demasiada información. Llegó al palacio porque le habían avisado que Sinichi Tomoe estaba con vida y se requería su presencia también. La Reina permaneció sentada, tratando de recuperarse de todo lo sucedido.

─Tenou planea asesinar a toda mi gente antes que a mí. No sé que hacer.

─No se preocupe, Su Majestad, creo saber quién puede ayudarnos.

─¿Quién?

─Kino. Makoto Kino.

─¿Kino? Pero no hemos sabido nada de él durante estos seis años.

Setsuna se colocó frente a Serenity y le tomó una mano a manera de darle algo más de fuerza y temple. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de llorar a sus muertos, de momento debían pensar en cómo afrontar esa situación.

─En Venus se rumora sobre una chica que ha derrotado a maleantes y a asesinos desde hace un año. Según unos testigos, ella abre rocas con sus puños y tiene ojos esmeralda.

─¿Makoto Kino es mujer? ─la Reina conocía los nombres pero no más detalles del par de guerreros que le ayudaron a abrirse camino para llegar a donde estaba. Parte del trato con ellos, entre menos personal el asunto, era lo mejor. Poco y nada sabía del par en realidad.

─Sí. Por si fuera poco, esos mismos rumores han corrido en los planetas exteriores los últimos seis años. Al parecer, pasó una temporada en Marte antes de quedarse en Venus.

─Debemos encontrarla, sólo ella tiene la capacidad de derrotar a Tenou.

─No se preocupe, he mandado personal a Venus para que comiencen a buscar.

─Te lo agradezco, Setsuna. Pero tú también debes cuidarte, las discípulas de Tenou seguramente estarán tras de ti también.

─Yo estaré bien. Usted debe esconderse hasta que todo se calme.

─¿A quién mandaste a Venus?

─A Hotaru.

─¿Hotaru? Es muy joven aun. Y aun no le hemos podido decir que su padre sigue con vida. Se fue con sed de venganza.

─Por ella no se preocupe, es muy fuerte y sabrá arreglárselas con esas chicas si llega a toparlas.

Serenity guardó silencio. Setsuna Meiou siempre había sido una excelente estratega, seguramente estaba planeando algo. Hotaru Tomoe contaba con escasos dieciocho años, pero si era la mano derecha de Setsuna por algo había de ser, ella misma la había entrenado.

─Confíe en mí, Su Majestad, convenceré a Kino como sea.

─Te lo encargo, Setsuna.

─Usted refúgiese en un lugar seguro.

─Hablaré con el Rey de la Tierra para que me dé asilo.

Setsuna asintió, hablaron de algunos detalles más antes de que Setsuna se despidiera con una educada inclinación. Tenía que alcanzar a Hotaru en Venus para hablar con Makoto Kino lo antes posible. No obstante, temía que Kino no aceptase ayudar de nuevo a Serenity, si había desaparecido seguramente era por algo importante. Pero debía convencerla así tuviese que usar la fuerza.

─El destino de todo el Milenio de Plata está en tus manos, Kino, no podrás negar tu deber como _battusai_ ─murmuró Setsuna.

Salió del palacio en completo silencio.

_**Continuará...** _


	4. Enfrentando el Deber

**Parte 3. Enfrentando el Deber**

_Fue tan sólo ayer cuando te conocía, tu sonrisa desde entonces me embargó..._

─¡Makoto! ¡Ven aquí y pelea, cobarde!

─¡Ya te he dicho que no fui yo! ¡Deja de molestarme!

─¿¡Si no fuiste tú, entonces quién!? ¿El vecino que no tenemos? ¡Tienes tres segundos para bajar de ese árbol!

─¿Y si no me place?

─¡Subiré por ti!

─¡Quiero verte!

Una enfurecida Minako comenzó a subir por el tronco, con la clara intención de bajar a palos a su queridísima amiga. Como la buena ninja que era no tardó en alcanzar la copa del árbol, donde Makoto le esperaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A escasos centímetros de ser atrapada por la rubia, la alta joven saltó hacía el árbol contiguo, haciendo enfadar más a su amiga.

─¡No escaparás, Makoto! ─le gritó─. ¡Voy a atraparte y a darte una paliza!

─Si es que logras alcanzarme─ se burló.

─¡Soy la gran Minako Aino y voy a atraparte, así me lleve todo el día!

Con un salto igualmente formidable, Minako llegó al árbol de Makoto, sorprendiéndola; Makoto apenas si pudo escapar. Comenzaron a perseguirse por medio bosque, Makoto estaba de lo más divertida, Minako también pero seguía con su fingido disgusto.

Hacía un año que se conocían y ya eran las mejores amigas, tan cercanas como nunca habían lo sido con nadie más. Minako ya había presenciado la enorme fuerza de Makoto en diversas ocasiones. Desde que se instalaron en el sur del planeta, su alta amiga se había dedicado a pelear contra maleantes y a todos los había derrotado con increíble facilidad. Makoto era una persona tranquila, pero se encolerizaba rápidamente si veía algún tipo de injusticia. Claro que Minako siempre le ayudaba, incluso cobraba cierta comisión si la persona rescatada era de buena posición económica. Makoto era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida, pero nunca se lo había dicho, quizá por que sintió que no era necesario. La quería como a nadie antes había querido.

Por su lado, Makoto era verdaderamente feliz. Minako era una chica graciosa, atenta, de buen corazón, lista, fuerte... No podía enumerar la cantidad de virtudes que tenía la ninja. Quizá era algo atolondrada (por no decir mucho) y torpe, tampoco cocinaba muy bien (de hecho, su comida era tóxica) y era un poco olvidadiza; pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Había encontrado un tesoro con ojos de cielo, casi parecía la reencarnación mortal de Afrodita; una chica muy hermosa sin duda. Por supuesto, su pasado seguía siendo un secreto para su compañera, pero Minako jamás le había preguntado acerca de él, cosa que le agradecía mentalmente. Es más, una vez, la misma Minako le dijo que su pasado no le importaba, que lo que en verdad valía era lo que vivía en esos momentos con ella día a día.

Y tenía razón...

Le tomó todo el día alcanzarla.

─¡Ay, no sabes cuánto odio que te dejes atrapar!

Makoto comenzó a reír. Ya era hora de cenar, en todo el día no habían hecho otra cosa más que perseguirse. No sólo era divertido, también era un excelente ejercicio para ambas.

─Minako.

─¿Sí?

─¿Puedo saber porqué estabas enfadada?

─¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?!

─¡Lo preguntó por que no sé porqué te enfadaste así y te dedicaste a perseguirme por todos lados!

Minako lo pensó un poco, pero no contestó. Makoto le miraba con enojo.

─Bien, espero tu respuesta ─dijo, impacientándose.

─No ─murmuró Minako, mirando a un lado.

─¿No, qué?

─No lo recuerdo...

─¿Qué dices?

─¡Que olvidé porqué me enojé contigo!

Makoto se enfadó y se lanzó sobre la ninja, aplicándole una dolorosa pero inofensiva llave al cuello.

─¡Agh, no seas brusca! ¡Lo olvidé!

─¡Eso no justifica que te hayas enojado conmigo!

─Lo siento. ¡Y suéltame o vas a matarme!

Makoto la soltó, se volteó y cruzó sus brazos en clara señal de enojo. Minako se masajeó el cuello, mirando de reojo a su amiga, que le había dado la espalda.

─Oye, ¿estas enojada?

Sin respuesta. Minako también se molestó y buscó la forma de contentarla. Claro, Makoto era una chica fácil, sólo debía hacer algo que la desconcertara para llamar su atención. Cinco minutos, o menos, de súplica y todo se arreglaba.

─¡En guardia! ─gritó la ninja, lanzándosele encima y poniéndola contra el suelo.

Makoto forcejeó un poco, pero continuó con el juego. En verdad no estaba molesta. Minako pegó su mejilla a la de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

─Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¿me perdonas?

─Claro.

Minako sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Últimamente, Minako era muy... Muy cariñosa con Makoto, a ésta no le molestaba, pero los besos en la mejilla eran cada vez mas frecuentes. Todo eso la desconcertaba, a su vez le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

Sin decir nada más, Minako se le quitó de encima. Makoto también se levantó, tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado. Obviamente Minako lo notó, pero no dijo nada, en realidad se sentía extrañamente feliz de verla así.

─Um... Mañana debemos ir a la ciudad a comprar algo de comida ─dijo Minako después de unos minutos de silencio.

─De acuerdo ─respondió Makoto, ya más tranquila.

─¡Hora de cenar!

+++++

Por fin habían llegado a Venus, ahora sólo debían dar por Makoto Kino. Según los informes de la guardia planetaria de Venus, una chica de cabello castaño y una ninja rubia se habían dedicado a ayudar a las personas en la región sur. La chica alta era una hábil guerrera con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, mientras que la ninja era una ex-ladrona.

Ya estaban en la zona sur que marcaban los reportes, sólo debían esperar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan y el encuentro con Makoto Kino. Setsuna estaba en la posada de la ciudad, a Hotaru la había mandado a recorrer los alrededores del lugar en una carroza. El plan debía funcionar.

Pero, sin saberlo, dos sombras las habían seguido desde que salieron de la Luna, eran las discípulas de Tenou. Una de ellas se dedicó a vigilar a Setsuna mientras la otra seguía a Hotaru de cerca. Sus órdenes eran las mismas: matar a todos los enviados de la Reina Serenity.

La carroza de Hotaru recorría una zona alejada de la ciudad. La hija de Sinichi Tomoe, una joven de ojos violeta, cabello corto y negro, piel blanca y apariencia frágil; en realidad escondía un enorme y oculto poder. Pero, por recomendación de Setsuna, si el plan se cumplía como la habían pensado, entonces debía limitarse a la defensa en caso de algún encuentro violento.

De pronto, una densa niebla impidió la visibilidad en esa parte del bosque, el intenso frío congeló el cuerpo del chofer. Hotaru sonrió, ya tenía idea de quién de trataba. Salió de la carroza y la niebla bajó al nivel del suelo.

─¿Porqué no sales de tu escondite y muestras tu rostro? ─preguntó Hotaru, desenfundando su espada.

Una sombra salió de entre los arboles. Era Ami.

─No imaginé que me estuvieras esperando, Hotaru Tomoe.

─¿Puedo saber quién eres?

─Una discípula de mi Amo Tenou.

─Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es tu nombre, asesina.

La chica se sonrió, divertida, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Hotaru, quien no la perdía de vista ni un solo instante.

─Está bien, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Ami.

─¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi padre?

─No. Esa fue mi compañera Rei. Yo maté a los heraldos Luna y a Artemis... Y muy pronto a ti también.

─¿Eso crees? ─ahora fue el turno de Hotaru para sonreír─. Has caído en mi trampa.

─¿Qué trampa? Sólo sé estas sola conmigo y que Rei está a punto de encargarse de Setsuna Meiou en su cuarto de la posada. La última del lado derecho del tercer piso, ¿verdad?

─¿Qué?

La sorpresa fue tan grande que Hotaru se distrajo unos segundos, suficientes para que Ami sacara una daga de entre sus ropas y corriera hacía su víctima a una velocidad sobrehumana. Hotaru apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar el letal ataque. Esa chica era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, sólo rezaba a los dioses que Setsuna pudiera con esa tal Rei.

+++++

Minako y Makoto iban en dirección a la ciudad, tal como habían quedado una noche antes. Su caminata iba con calma, al menos hasta que escucharon gritos de batalla no muy lejos de ahí. Sin perder el tiempo corrieron en dirección a la lucha.

Encontraron a una chica de cabello corto y azul peleando contra otra joven pelinegra y ojos violeta. Minako estaba sin habla, era la primera vez que veía una pelea de tal magnitud, Makoto quedó helada de la sorpresa, una de las combatientes era Hotaru Tomoe. Al ver que la chica de ojos violeta era la víctima, se apresuraron a intervenir. Minako tomó su cerbatana y le lanzó un proyectil envenenado a la joven de pelo azulado.

─¡No me tomarán por sorpresa! ─exclamó Ami, esquivando el dardo de Minako y un ataque de la espada de Hotaru. La chica saltó hacía la rama de un árbol y contempló a las recién llegadas, muy divertida─. ¿Te referías a ésta trampa, Tomoe? ─preguntó con cierta gracia─. ¿Esas chicas son tu trampa?

─¡Baja de ahí y pelea, cobarde! ─le gritó Minako─. ¡Yo misma acabaré contigo!

─¿En serio? ─sonrió la chica. En menos de un parpadeo, la chica desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de las demás y reapareció a los pocos instantes frente a Minako. Con todo su público sorprendido, Ami sujetó a la ninja y le atacó con su daga.

─¡Cuidado!

─¡Minako!

Por pocos milímetros Minako evitó ser herida en el abdomen, pero Ami reaccionó reacción rápidamente y, con un hábil movimiento, mandó a la chica contra un árbol con ayuda de una potente patada en la boca del estómago, dejándola inconsciente al instante. En ese momento Makoto sintió una enorme rabia creciendo en su pecho, sus ojos se tornaron fieros y su gesto se volvió frío.

─Has lastimado a Minako, nunca voy a perdonártelo ─murmuró Makoto a punto de estallar.

─Tú y tu amiga jamás debieron interferir ─respondió Ami, jugueteando con su daga─. Ella se salvó por ahora, pero tú no correrás la misma suerte. Después me encargaré de ti ─miró de reojo a Hotaru al decir eso último.

Makoto ya no soportó y se lanzó sobre Ami, atacándola con sus peligrosos puños, pero la chica esquivó todos los golpes con increíble facilidad. Makoto no podía creerlo, esa desconocida era muy rápida. En tanto, Ami encontraba muy divertida la pelea, se dio cuenta de que su contrincante era fuerte, pero no le era tan difícil evitar sus ataques. Y bien sabía que uno solo de esos golpes le haría mucho daño.

─¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! ─gritó Hotaru, atacándole por la espalda.

Pero Ami también evitó ese golpe de espada tomando distancia con un salto.

─Dos contra uno no es justo ─dijo Ami─. ¿Qué les parece si posponemos ésta pelea? ─estaba a punto de irse, pero se volvió de nuevo hacía sus oponentes─. Permítanme presentarme, soy Ami, ¿y ustedes?

─Soy Makoto Kino, y la persona a la que lastimaste es Minako Aino ─respondió Makoto sin pensarlo, aún molesta.

─Mucho gusto, Makoto Kino. Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte. Adiós.

Makoto se acercó a Minako y logró reanimarla luego de un par de intentos, Hotaru le miró fijamente, seguía igual a cuando la vio por última vez hacía seis años.

─Me alegra volver a verte, Kino ─dijo Hotaru─. Luces bien.

─Me gustaría decir lo mismo, Hotaru, pero si estás aquí es por algo importante.

─Es verdad, he venido a buscarte.

En ese momento Minako por fin pudo levantarse por sí misma. ─Makoto, ¿qué pasó? ─le preguntó la rubia, confundida; no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

─Oh, puedo ver que tu amiga no sabe nada.

─¿Makoto...?

─Setsuna está en la posada de la ciudad, vengan conmigo. Sólo espero que esté bien, la otra asesina está con ella.

Las tres subieron a la carroza y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Makoto estaba seria, Minako confundida y Hotaru preocupada. No tardaron llegar a la posada. Afortunadamente, Setsuna estaba viva, Rei había huido junto con Ami. El encuentro entre Makoto y Setsuna tampoco fue muy jovial.

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kino.

─¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí, Setsuna? Me fui porque ya no quería estar en esos asuntos.

─Serenity necesita nuevamente de tus servicios. El reino está en serio peligro.

─¿Qué sucede, Makoto? ─intervino Minako, harta de no entender el asunto─. ¿Cómo es que conoces a la reina Serenity?

Makoto desvió su mirada de los ojos azules de la ninja.

─Veo que no conoces bien a tu amiga ─le dijo Setsuna a la rubia, si Makoto no le había dicho nada, ella le ahorraría el trabajo. No tenían tiempo qué perder─. ¿Recuerdas a los dos _battusai_ que ayudaron a desterrar a Beryl del Milenio de Plata?

─Sí, uno de ellos era Haruka Tenou ─respondió Mina, no muy segura de lo que quería darle a entender esa persona─, el que después fue mandado a matar por que quería traicionar a la reina. Lo dijeron en todos los rincones del Sistema Solar. Del otro no sé mucho pero escuché que desapareció después del cambio de gobierno.

─Debes saber que el _battusai_ anónimo es ni más ni menos que Makoto Kino, tu amiga.

Minako quedó en estado de shock, Makoto se sentía terrible y el otro par permanecía serio. Sin esperar más, Setsuna fue directo al grano, parecía no importarle mucho como se sintiera el par por dentro, la situación era crítica y no había tiempo para sentimentalismos.

─Haruka Tenou está con vida y quiere derrocar a la reina Serenity ─explicó Setsuna, notando el gesto de sorpresa de Makoto─. Las jóvenes contra las que peleamos son sus discípulas y ya han asesinado a los heraldos Luna y Artemis y al padre de Hotaru, sin contar a todos los guardias que se cruzaron en su camino.

─Necesitamos tu puño, Kino ─continuó Hotaru─. Tú eres la única persona en todo el Milenio de Plata capaz de derrotar a Tenou, tienes el mismo nivel que él.

La mirada que Makoto les dirigió era seria y fría, pero no decía nada. La alta chica parecía molesta y apenas si contenía su propia rabia. Minako seguía sin reaccionar. Lo que Makoto no podía creer es que Tenou estuviera con vida. ¿Debía ayudarles? Su deber como battusai al servicio de la reina Serenity seguía en pie, su obligación era acudir de inmediato. Pero lo que la hacía dudar era un pequeño detalle llamado Minako.

La ninja no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Su querida amiga Makoto era ese terrible _battusai_ del que solía hablarle su padre. Capaz de invocar a los rayos, de acabar con un ejército, de quebrar asteriodes con una patada y partir la tierra con su puño; el asesino inmisericorde que arrasaba con todo sin contemplación alguna... Era ella, su querida Makoto. Simplemente no podía creerlo, no lo quería creer, no de la atenta y amable Makoto que ella conocía desde hacía un año, no de la cariñosa y tierna amiga que la había cambiado la vida. No, era imposible.

─¿Ayudarás a Serenity? ─le preguntó Setsuna de nuevo.

No respondió. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. Su deber la llamaba pero no quería volver a pelear. Además, abandonar a Minako, quizá para siempre, sería más doloroso que morir a manos de Tenou. ¿Y si perdía ante su antiguo compañero de batallas? ¿Qué sería del Milenio de Plata y de Minako a manos de ese traidor?

─Mañana a mediodía abordaremos la nave de regreso a la Luna ─dijo Hotaru─. Te esperaremos en el puerto espacial en la entrada principal, si es que tomas la decisión correcta.

─Ten en cuenta que todo el Milenio de Plata depende de lo que decidas ─continuó Setsuna sin importarle meter más presión a la guerrera, al contario─. Si no eliges bien, el reino se vendrá abajo. Eres _battusai_ y jamás dejarás de serlo, tu deber es acudir al llamado de Serenity, lo juraste por tu honor.

─Yo ─murmuró Makoto─... Tengo que pensarlo.

El par asintió sin decir más. Makoto les dio la espalda y se dirigió a Minako, que seguía paralizada. Le tomó el hombro, pero la ninja reaccionó violentamente.

─¡No me toques! ─le gritó, deshaciéndose de su mano.

─Minako...

─¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Ahora su voz sonaba quebrada, cosa que le rompió el corazón a Makoto. Intentó acercarse pero Minako la esquivó y corrió a la ventana, empujando a Hotaru y a Setsuna en su camino; se paró en el marco de la ventana con la clara intención de irse con un salto de ahí.

─¡Vete y cumple con tu deber! _Battusai_...

Dijo esto último mirándola de reojo, estaba llorando y su voz fue la más hiriente que la castaña había escuchado en su vida, sin contar su mirada fría y llena de algo parecido al rencor.

─¡Minako, espera!

Makoto intentó alcanzarla, pero la ninja saltó antes de que ella pudiera acercarse. La ninja huyó por los techos a gran velocidad, la alta chica se quedó de una pieza; pero con el corazón destrozado. Salió de la habitación en completo silencio, sin volver a mirar a Hotaru y a Setsuna. El par escuchó que Makoto corría por las escaleras, seguramente para alcanzar a la ninja.

─¿Crees que acepte? ─le preguntó Hotaru a su mentora.

─Lo hará, no te preocupes. Makoto Kino sigue siendo _Battusai_.

─¿Y qué hay de la ninja?

─Eso es problema de Kino ─Setsuna se mantuvo fría y distante, pero en realidad se sentía tranquila. Kino estaría mañana en el puerto, no podía equivocarse─. Comunícate con Su Majestad y dile que estaremos en la Luna mañana en la noche... Y que Kino vendrá con nosotras.

─A la orden.

Hotaru se apresuró al puerto para usar el sistema seguro de comunicación de la nave. Setsuna permaneció de pie en el cuarto. Sólo esperaba que Tenou no hiciera algún movimiento antes, tampoco que se enteraran de la existencia de Kino. No podía fallarle a la reina, ella era capitán del ejército imperial y su deber era proteger el Milenio de Plata.

─Pronto nos veremos las caras, Haruka Tenou.

_**Continuará...** _


	5. Parte 4 Mi Buen Amor

**Parte 4** _Mi buen amor_

_Mi amor, mi buen amor, mi delirio, no pretendas que te olvide así nomás. Que tu amor fue mar cuando sedienta me arrimé a tu puerto a descansar..._

En un par de horas iba a anochecer. ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido? Desde hacía rato que había perdido el rastro de perfume y llevaba largo rato caminando sin dirección ni sentido. Tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta que apenas si la dejaba respirar. Si se encontraba con Minako, ¿qué iba a decirle? No tenía idea.

De pronto escuchó una especie de sollozo no muy lejos de ahí. Volvió a percibir el aroma del perfume de su amiga. No quería que se escapara de nuevo, así que se acercó con cuidado. No tardó en ver a Minako sentada en la orilla de un lago. Sus hombros temblaban, clara señal de que lloraba. Quedó a espaldas de la ninja y ésta ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia. Al verla así su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era raro, como si tuviera miedo de hablarle o tocarla. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Reunió todo su valor valor y le tocó el hombro.

─Minako ─la ninja dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y volteó a verla─. Escúchame, tenemos que hablar.

Minako le miró con molestia pero ya no intentó huir. Algo en su interior le decía que sin importar qué tan lejos fuera, Makoto siempre la iba a encontrar.

─Minako, contéstame, por favor, ¿qué no ves que me estás matando con tu indiferencia? ─rogó Makoto, arrodillándose y recargando su frente en la espalda de su amiga.

─¿Porqué? ─murmuró Minako, tomando la mano que tocaba su hombro.

─¿Uh?

─Sé que una vez te dije que no me importaba tu pasado y sigo con esa idea pero, ¿porqué me duele tanto pensar que vas a irte?

Makoto no supo qué contestar, de hecho, pensaba que Minako estaba enojada por haberle ocultado su identidad de _battusai_. Jamás creyó que ella se sintiera así. En un movimiento casi mágico, su amiga volteó para abrazarla con fuerza. Makoto correspondió el gesto, tratando de no llorar.

─No puedo mentirte ─susurró a su oído─. Al principio me molesté por que tú eras uno de los _battusai_ pero... De sólo imaginar que vas a dejarme para pelear contra Tenou me siento muy mal. No quiero que te vayas.

─Minako...

─No quiero que me dejes, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Entiende que Tenou es muy fuerte y puede matarte. Si tú mueres, no sé que voy a hacer... No quiero perderte.

¿Qué le podía decir? Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente pero ninguna iba a su boca. La única idea que tenía clara era que Minako también era lo más importante en su vida y que tampoco quería perderla. La abrazó más fuerte y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. El Milenio de Plata y todos sus habitantes estaban en peligro de quedar bajo el brutal control de Tenou, Minako era uno de esos habitantes. No podía permitir que ella sufriera algo así.

─¿No me dices nada, Makoto? ─insistió con dulce y tierna voz mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas.

Makoto ya sabía que hacer, no necesitó pensarlo más.

─Vamos a casa ─susurró la alta chica, poniéndose de pie.

─Pero, Makoto...

─Shhh, no hables, sólo vamos a casa.

Minako intentó decir algo más pero Makoto le cerró los labios con su dedo índice. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y secó sus lágrimas. Minako sonrió unos segundos después sin comprender muy bien el plan de su amiga, solo le siguió el juego. De la mano, ambas se dirigieron a su casa en completo silencio. Su hogar no era más que una pequeña cabaña al lado de un río.

─¿Puedo saber qué pretendes? ─le preguntó la rubia a su amiga, mientras ésta ponía el pequeño lugar a oscuras.

─Minako, tú eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida ─dijo en voz baja.

─Makoto...

─Antes de conocerte mi existencia era vacía y sin sentido, eres muy importante para mí.

─Digo lo mismo de ti ─susurró Minako.

─Aún no acabo...

─¿Qué más vas a decirme?

Pero Makoto ya no dijo más, abrazó de nuevo a Minako y acarició su largo y suave cabello rubio. Un tanto extrañada, la ninja correspondió el gesto con la misma ternura. Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad.

─Makoto...

─Dime.

─Te amo...

Makoto la abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Más que sorprendida, la guerrera estaba feliz, conmovida, contenta. Naturalmente el sentimiento era mutuo, todo ese cariño y afecto era amor. Amor del bueno, del puro y lleno de cálida pasión.

─Yo también te amo, mi querida Minako... Te amo tanto...

Como acto de magia, ambas quedaron cara a cara y se dieron un suave y tierno beso. Era su primer beso de amor, uno que las unió hasta el alma y las volvió un solo corazón. Se acariciaron el rostro y el beso y el abrazo subieron a un nivel más apasionado, casi fundiendo sus cuerpos en ese simple acto. Minutos después se dieron un respiro, sin soltarse ni separar sus cuerpos.

─No... Makoto, no quiero que te vayas.

─Shhh... No, no hables. Éste es nuestro momento, solo tú y yo...

Makoto volvió a sellar su boca con un desesperado beso que Minako correspondió. Las caricias aumentaron y Makoto condujo a Minako a la cama, recostándola suavemente sobre el colchón con su cuerpo. La rubia sólo se dejó llevar.

Entre besos, Makoto comenzó a desarmar aquella armadura de tela y cuero blando que cubría la piel de Minako. Sus labios llegaron al delgado cuello de su amada y lo besó, dejando libre la boca de la ninja.

─Makoto... Te amo... Te amo tanto.

La guerrera sonrió y volvió a los labios de Minako.

─Y yo a ti, te amo ─respondió entre besos.

Definitivamente esa era su noche...

_Entre beso y beso una hiedra de amor nos abraza hasta unirnos. Viviendo momentos que no puedo explicar, bellos momentos que ya son eternos como el verbo amar..._

+++++

─¿Puedo saber porqué Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe no están muertas? ─preguntó Tenou por el comunicador.

Ami y Rei se habían puesto en contacto con su maestro aún a riesgo de saber que se enfadaría por la misión incompleta. Las dos estaban en una pequeña pero veloz nave espacial, flotaban en el territorio espacial de la Tierra, donde los radares de Venus o Marte no pudieran localizarlas.

─Dos personas interfirieron con nuestra misión ─explicó Ami pero no pudo decir más.

─Si tú y Rei han acabado con decenas de soldados, ¿porqué iban a ser un problema dos personas?

─Meiou y Tomoe planeaban reunirse con una de esas personas, una tal Makoto Kino.

Haruka puso un gesto de sorpresa al oír aquel nombre después de tantos años, incluso pensó que su antiguo compañero estaría muerto o se habría quitado la vida en algún sitio distante. Seguramente Serenity quería que Kino le ayudara a detenerle, no era difícil de adivinar. Y hasta ahora se enteraba que su viejo compañero era una mujer, recordó que lo único que podía ver de Kino eran sus ojos esmeralda a través de una máscara de tela negra que le cubría el rostro. Su voz tampoco le delató si hablaba poco y mataba mucho.

─¿Amo, me escucha? ─le llamó Ami, confundida por el súbito silencio.

─Ami, ¿sabes qué pasó con Kino?

─No, pero puedo investigar de inmediato si me lo pide.

─Mis niñas, les tengo una noticia: Makoto Kino es el otro _battusai_ del que les conté hace tiempo.

─¿Sigue con vida? ─exclamó Rei, sorprendida─. ¿Necesita que hagamos algo con Kino, Amo?

─No me importa lo que Meiou le halla dicho a Kino, ustedes sólo encuéntrenla y denle un mensaje. Por ahora esa será su misión primordial, olvídense por el momento de matar a Meiou y a Tomoe.

La repentina aparición de quien fuera su camarada de armas le daba un interesante matiz a la situación. Si Kino recibía el mensaje, y lo aceptaba, entonces derrocaría para siempre a esa inútil de Serenity. Conocía muy bien la verdadera fuerza de Kino, era un auténtico demonio a la hora de pelear, no se rendía ante nada ni le temía a nadie. Sería un excelente apoyo que Kino se le uniera. Pero, si no aceptaba, entonces tendría que matarla y ya no habría nada que se le opusiese en su camino al poder.

Una suave mano en su cuello le sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó, sólo para encontrarse con un par de pupilas marinas que le miraban con inmensa pasión. Desnuda hasta el alma, Michiru se dejó llevar por aquellos terribles y a la vez dulces brazos. Su boca se unió a la de Haruka y se fundieron en un embriagador beso repleto de deseo.

Haruka accedió a las silenciosas peticiones de su pareja y la condujo a la cama. Michiru era, quizá, el único punto débil de tan sanguinario ser. La amaba como a nunca nadie había amado antes, por ella era capaz de conquistar el universo entero y más allá si era posible. El tener a Michiru a su lado era lo único que agradecía a los crueles dioses, pero no dudaría en revelarse ante ellos si pretendieran arrebatársela.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la conoció.

+++++

Fue en un viaje que hizo a Neptuno con sus recién adoptadas discípulas. No muy lejos del palacio tenía una casa escondida en una pequeña isla, ahí pretendía entrenar a Ami y a Rei. Una noche, después de terminar su estricta sesión de entrenamiento, dejó a las niñas en casa y decidió ir al palacio que, esa misma noche, tenía una fiesta de antifaces en honor al compromiso del príncipe del planeta con una noble local. Cambió sus ropas de batalla por un elegante traje negro y un antifaz que consiguió.

Con semejantes vestiduras y su porte elegante no le costó trabajo entrar al palacio. Los reyes realmente habían tirado la casa por la ventana, la fiesta era lujosa a más no poder, la comida y la bebida se desbordaban por las hermosamente adornadas mesas, el interior del lugar estaba bellamente adornado y la suave música de orquesta coronaba el cortejo.

De pronto, su mirada coincidió con la de una dama de la corte, una hermosa joven de cabellos marinos que estaba de pie junto a un pilar bebiendo vino. Parecía una sirena, era muy bella. No dudó en acercarse a ella y entablar una agradable charla. No sólo era hermosa, también era elegante, refinada, talentosa, inteligente. Estaba feliz de haberse encontrado con alguien así. Bailaron toda la noche, bebieron, conversaron. Era la primera vez en muchos años que pasaba tan placentera velada. Aquella sirena de ojos marinos le había clavado algo en el corazón.

Se siguieron frecuentando días después, el amor surgió como algo natural y ya predestinado, pero ella seguía sin saber la identidad de aquel fascinante “caballero” de ojos verdes.

Una ocasión y apostando todo, Haruka decidió a confesarle todo y, para sorpresa suya, a Michiru no le importó en lo absoluto que su amado fuera el _battusai_ Haruka Tenou. Tampoco le importó que Haruka a veces se sintiera como un hombre y a veces como una mujer, a veces como ninguno de los dos, para ella era el mismo maravilloso ser en todo su esplendor. Es más, ese mismo día, Michiru le pidió que la llevara a donde fuera. A partir de ese día, Michiru se quedó con Haruka en la isla, donde descubrió sus secretos más íntimos y le ayudó a educar a Ami y a Rei, con quienes se encariñó mucho desde el primer momento. Desde entonces sintió que ellas eran una especie de familia.

─Haruka, te amo...

─Yo también te amo, mi amada sirena...

Un ardiente beso sólo fue el comienzo de aquella noche en Urano.

+++++

_Me duele más dejarte a ti que dejar de vivir. Me duele más tu adiós que el peor castigo que me imponga Dios. No puedo ni te quiero olvidar y a nadie me pienso entregar, sería inútil tratar de huir por que a donde voy te llevo dentro de mí..._

Era media madrugada, Minako estaba acostada sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida. Pero Makoto no había podido pegar los ojos en todo ese tiempo. Acariciaba el rubio cabello de su ahora amante y de vez en cuando le besaba la cabeza. Minako tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba feliz. En cambio, Makoto sentía cómo un dolor oprimía su pecho y le lastimaba el corazón. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero el haberse entregado por completo a Minako clavó una duda en su cabeza. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con ella, pero su deber seguía picándole la consciencia.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró en perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de Minako, se concentró en el calor de aquella piel y recordó que hacía unos momentos se había fundido con Minako en todos los niveles posibles.

No.

No podía perder, no debía perder ante Haruka Tenou, sólo así volvería a ver a Minako, solo así salvaría a Minako también.

Con un suave beso en los labios de su amada, le juró y se juró a sí misma que vencería a Tenou y regresaría con ella. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, tratando de no despertarla y comenzó a preparar un té. Minako entreabrió los ojos al no sentir el calor y el cuerpo de Makoto, por un momento se asustó, pero para alivio suyo, vio que bebía un poco de té frente a la ventana. Se levantó también y se abrazó a su espalda.

─¿Qué haces despierta? ─le preguntó en voz baja.

─Sólo contemplo la Tierra, se ve muy hermosa desde aquí.

─¿Prometes que algún día me llevarás ahí? Dicen que ese lugar es muy bonito y tiene muchos tipos de paisajes.

─Lo prometo.

Minako cerró los ojos y acarició la suave piel del torso de Makoto, ésta sólo suspiró, echando su cabeza hacía atrás. El aroma del té confundió un poco a Minako, ese olor no le era conocido.

─¿De qué es tu té?

─De una planta que sólo crece en Júpiter, se llama Flor de Tormenta. Y que su nombre no te engañe, es un relajante.

─¿Me das? ─preguntó de forma sugerente, colocándose frente a ella.

Makoto sonrió y tomó una buena cantidad de té, sin tragarlo. Se acercó a Mina y le dio el dulce líquido en un suave beso. Se volvieron a abrazar. No tardaron en regresar a la cama y volver a enredar sus cuerpos en cálidas caricias. Y de pronto, Minako se sintió un poco mareada y cansada, sus energías se desvanecieron por completo y, contra su voluntad, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Makoto.

─Lo siento ─murmuró Makoto, acariciándole las mejillas.

En realidad esa planta contenía un fuerte somnífero y más de una vez lo usó en sus misiones. Aun tenía un poco en su mochila. Makoto había desarrollado una increíble resistencia contra el efecto del té, por eso adivinó que Minako no sospecharía nada. Su rubia amada tardaría en despertar. No importando que estuviera dormida, siguió tocándola con ternura como quien acaricia una pintura, una escultura. Deseaba que todos sus sentidos aprendieran de memoria el sabor, el aroma y la textura de aquella piel.

Deseaba conocer cada detalle de su mirada, sus mejillas, sus pechos, su cintura. Quería explorar con calma y dedicación cada milímetro del cuerpo de Minako. La abrazó contra su pecho.

─Voy a regresar a ti ─le dijo al oído─. Lo juro, volveré con vida.

Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer: terminaría ese trabajo para Serenity, sería el último, regresaría a Venus para recoger a Minako y se irían a la Tierra, donde vivirían tranquilas el resto de sus vidas. Ni la muerte ni la derrota estaban en sus planes.

Si bien era cierto que Tenou era poderoso, eso no quería decir que fuese invencible. Ella y Tenou tenían el mismo nivel de poder hasta donde llegaba su memoria. Tenou. Aún podía recordarlo. Fue increíble verlo pelear en el palacio de la Luna: veloz, preciso, sin escrúpulos a la hora de matar. Toda la gente de servía a Serenity concordaba en lo mismo: Ella y Tenou le habían dado la victoria a la actual reina.

Ya casi amanecía. Había acomodado a Minako en la cama y arreglado la casa. Su piel aún tenía el aroma de Minako, por lo que no se dio su acostumbrado chapuzón en el río. Lo único que dejó como despedida fue una nota sobre la almohada.

_Juro que regresaré con vida. Te amo._

Se vistió con su viejo traje de guerra: un protector ajustado en color negro, capaz de resistir cualquier choque, impacto o corte; encima de éste traje, una ropa igualmente negra más holgada y, por último, un peto que le cubría el torso. Esta vez no se puso la capucha oscura que solía cubrirle el rostro en el pasado.

El Sol salió. Contempló a su amada Minako una última vez y se fue de la cabaña a paso rápido. No quiso ni imaginarse la cara de Minako al despertar y no encontrarla, pero era lo mejor. Si quería que ella tuviera una vida tranquila a su lado, debía terminar con todo eso para siempre. Jamás volvería a estar a las órdenes de Serenity, jamás. En cuanto acabara ese trabajo, el diablo podía llevarse a la Reina y a todos sus servidores y ya no le importaría. Esa tenía que ser su última batalla.

Se puso en camino al puerto espacial.

+++++

Ya casi era mediodía, Setsuna estaba sentada tranquilamente tomando el Sol y leyendo un libro. Hotaru se acercó a su superior, lucía preocupada.

─La nave ya está lista, Setsuna, debemos irnos.

─Aún no llega Kino.

─¿Crees que venga? Ayer no la vi muy convencida.

─Vendrá ─Setsuna seguía tranquila, Hotaru estaba desesperándose─. ¿Cómo reaccionó Su Majestad cuándo le dijiste que Kino nos ayudaría? ─le preguntó enseguida.

─Suspiró de alivio, juraría que escuché cuando se sentó de golpe ─rió Hotaru, divertida.

─Oye, no me dijiste qué pasó mientras peleabas con esa tal Ami, ¿cómo era ella?

─Muy rápida, quizá no tan fuerte pero muy precisa a la hora de atacar. Además, me di cuenta de que ella es quien controlaba la niebla. Hasta Kino se sorprendió. ¿Qué me dices de Rei?

─Bueno... Si Ami es veloz, Rei es fuerte y agresiva. Me estaba poniendo en aprietos y de repente se retiró como si alguien le hubiera llamado ─Setsuna guardó silencio unos segundos─. Odio admitirlo, pero Tenou hizo un excelente trabajo con esas chicas. Son muy jóvenes y ya son unas armas de guerra.

Su plática se interrumpió, escucharon que una carroza se acercaba a gran velocidad. Ambas sonrieron, era Kino. La alta chica salió de la carroza y se dirigió directo a la nave, mirando de reojo a Hotaru y a Setsuna.

─¿Nos vamos ó qué? ─les llamó desde la nave.

El enorme transporte despegó en dirección a la Luna. Kino se veía molesta. Setsuna se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

─Gracias por ayudarnos, Su Majestad Serenity estará contenta.

─Esto será lo último, Meiou. Cuando terminé me iré para siempre. Y si vuelvo a verte a ti, a Hotaru o a otro mensajero de Serenity, no me tentaré el corazón.

─Cuando termines, por mí puedes irte al infierno ─sonrió Setsuna de buen humor.

─Kino, no debes tomar esto a la ligera ─intervino Hotaru─. Tenou es muy peligroso.

─Lo sé, yo también lo soy ─y esa no fue la respuesta de Makoto Kino, fue la del letal _batussai_.

Makoto se puso de pie y se dirigió a un camarote para dormir, toda la noche estuvo despierta y se sentía cansada. Al cerrar los ojos, un rostro alegre de ojos azules se dibujó en su mente.

─Minako. Regresaré...

_**Continuará...** _


	6. Parte 5 Decisiones

**Parte 5** _Decisiones_

Abrió los ojos con pereza, se sentía un poco desorientada y no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó en la madrugada. Se levantó de golpe al recordar algo.

─¡Makoto! ─exclamó, aterrada. No había que revisar mucho en los alrededores para saber que se encontraba sola en la cabaña.

Makoto no estaba, su mochila de viaje tampoco.

Se cubrió con una sábana de la cama y salió de la cabaña. Por la posición del sol se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de mediodía. Ya no sentía la presencia de Makoto por ningún lado. Abatida y triste, regresó a la cabaña con el rostro bajo. Se echó a llorar al pie de la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Makoto sí se había ido con Meiou y con Tomoe a la Luna, iba a pelear contra Tenou. ¿Porqué?

─Soy una inútil ─se decía entre lágrimas─. Soy una torpe, una tonta... Sólo le estorbo.

Recordó la facilidad con la que la chica de cabello azul la mandó a volar y se dio cuenta que su nivel de pelea era obsoleto e inútil contra enemigos verdaderamente peligrosos. Así jamás podría ayudar a Makoto. Si quería estar con ella y luchar a su lado debía hacerse más fuerte. Tal vez...

─¡Eso es! ─exclamó, recuperando el ánimo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, comió algo y corrió en dirección a la ciudad. Tenía un plan que no podía fallar, claro, si la pelea de su amada Makoto se posponía el tiempo suficiente. Al llegar a la ciudad buscó a un adinerado comerciante de Mercurio al que una vez había salvado, necesitaba algo de él: su vehículo terrestre sin ruedas, sólo con eso llegaría rápido a... Ese lugar.

Consiguió el vehículo sin problema y partió de inmediato.

─¡Makoto, soy capaz de seguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno! ¡Espérame!

+++++

Demonios. Sólo había podido dormir unas tres horas, por lo menos ya no estaba cansada, aunque hubiera deseado permanecer dormida hasta llegar a la Luna. No se levantó de su cama, prefirió estar acostada. La imagen de Minako en sus brazos la hizo estremecerse por completo. Pensar en ella la hacía más fácil estar dentro de aquella nave que le causaba una leve claustrofobia. Solo el sonido de los motores y...

─¿Uh?

Un momento...

La nave estaba muy silenciosa, tal vez demasiado.

De inmediato se puso de pie al sentir algo raro y frío en el aire, su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal. ¿Qué era? Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Antes de abrir la puerta se percató que una niebla helada se colaba por debajo de ésta. Al salir de su camarote se encontró con un jardín de cuerpos fríos e inconscientes, la niebla flotaba al nivel de suelo y, aparentemente, ella era la única persona que estaba de pie en toda la nave.

─Nos encontramos de nuevo, señorita Kino ─dijo una suave voz que le resultó familiar a la alta castaña.

Una figura femenina apareció frente a ella, era Ami, pero no venía sola ésta vez. Otra joven aparentemente de la misma edad, con largo cabello negro y ojos de fuego, se situó junto a la peliazul. Seguramente era la otra discípula de Tenou, Rei.

─Es todo un placer conocerla, Makoto Kino ─le saludó Rei con voz profunda y esa intensa mirada suya─. Nuestro amo nos ha platicado tanto de usted, quería conocerla.

─¿Qué quieren? ─les preguntó Makoto en pose ofensiva.

─Sólo traemos un mensaje para usted de parte de nuestro amo Tenou ─respondió Ami, educada.

─Nuestro Maestro le propone una alianza ─continuó Rei─. Es un desperdicio de energía y talento que usted siga a Serenity.

─Entre los dos podrían tener en orden a todo el Milenio de Plata. ¿Qué responde, señorita Kino?

Los ojos de Makoto se encendieron de furia, apretó los puños y abandonó su pose ofensiva. ─Díganle a Tenou que prefiero morir contra él, a pelear a su lado ─contestó entre dientes, su instinto le decía que no habría pelea ésta vez. Notó que ninguno de los tripulantes estaba muerto. Llegaron solo con órdenes de dar el recado.

Ami y Rei se miraron entre sí, bastante extrañadas por la respuesta. Haruka no les dijo qué hacer si ella se rehusaba. Aún en silencio, al par comenzó a deliberar telepáticamente lo que podría hacer. Makoto permaneció atenta al verlas muy calladas.

─¿Está segura? ─volvió a preguntarle Rei.

─Es definitivo. No me uniré a Tenou, ese loco hará una masacre con tal de conseguir el poder. Al contrario, voy a detenerlo con mis propios puños.

─Es una verdadera lástima ─dijo Ami, encogiéndose de hombros─. Será mejor que se lo comuniquemos al amo, Rei.

─Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

El par se retiró a paso fantasmal. Makoto no hizo el intento por seguirlas, las chicas desaparecieron al doblar por un pasillo. La niebla se esfumó por completo y algunos de los tripulantes comenzaron a recuperar la consciencia. Por fortuna, no hubo ningún muerto o herido. Entre los inconscientes estaban Setsuna y Hotaru.

─Tuvieron suerte de que ese par no viniera en plan de matarlas ─les dijo Makoto─. No puedo creer que entraran a la nave sin ser detectadas por las alarmas.

─¿Qué querían, Kino? ─le preguntó Setsuna, aun enfadada por que la tomaron con la guardia baja.

─Tenou quiere que me una a él, pero me negué.

─¿Cómo fue que supo de ti? ─volvió a preguntar.

─No te lo dije, pero me presenté con Ami la primera vez que nos encontramos, en ese momento no pensé que ella tuviera qué ver algo con Tenou.

─Demonios. Tenou debe estar planeando algo grande si te quería a su lado.

Makoto sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

─¿A dónde crees que vas, Kino?

─Lo que sea que Tenou esté planeando, no me importa, sólo pelearé con él y ya. El que sepa que lo estoy buscando hará más fácil mi trabajo.

+++++

─¿Se negó? Es una verdadera lástima ─murmuró Haruka a través del comunicador.

─¿Ahora qué hacemos, Maestro? ─le preguntó Rei.

─Justo ahora se me ocurre...

Estaba a punto de ordenar que explotaran la nave antes de que llegara a la Luna, pero un gesto de Michiru le contuvo. Sonrió, era como si Michiru le hubiera leído la mente.

─¿En qué piensas, Michiru?

─Matar a Kino podría no ser tan simple ahora, y no así como lo planeas. Tampoco sería divertido ni llamaría la atención de los reyes de los otros planetas. Solo lograrás que en lugar de someterse, se revelen en contra tuya.

─¿Entonces qué sugieres?

─¿Qué tal un duelo contra Kino, Meiou y otros que pretendan detenerte? Te será más fácil, hasta Ami y Rei tendrían la oportunidad de pelear. Cuando los demás reinos se den cuenta de que nadie puede oponérsete, se rendirán ante ti sin oponer resistencia.

─Es una excelente idea, Michiru. ¿La oyeron, niñas? ¿Qué dicen?

─Me gusta el plan ─respondió Rei con una sonrisa.

─A mí también ─dijo Ami─. ¿Cuándo quiere que sea el duelo, maestro?

─En veinte días estará bien, así tendrán tiempo de reunir a su gente fuerte en la Luna. No podrán ganarnos, mis queridas niñas, pero tampoco podrán decir que no les dimos oportunidad de prepararse.

─¿Le parece bien que le demos el mensaje en persona a Serenity? ─le preguntó Rei.

─Sí. Después hagan lo que les plazca, las espero aquí en tres días. Diviértanse por ahí.

─Sí, maestro.

─Nos vemos en cinco días, mis niñas.

La comunicación terminó. Ami y Rei quedaron en seguir a Kino y compañía hasta que se reunieran con la reina. Les darían un buen susto, sería divertido.

─¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después de esto? ─le preguntó Ami a su querida compañera.

─¿Qué tal a la Tierra? ¿Venus?

─La Tierra tiene buen clima. Necesitamos descansar antes de regresar a Urano.

─Seguramente el maestro nos pondrá a entrenar hasta el cansancio.

─Lo conoces, le gusta estar seguro de lo que hace, no permite errores.

─De todos modos, será fácil deshacernos de todos esos estorbos.

El par guardó silencio. Les agradaba estar así, calladas, disfrutando el paisaje. Se conocían de toda la vida y no necesitaban hablar mucho pasado un rato.

+++++

Ya casi llegaba. Qué ironía, vivía muy cerca de ese lugar al que nunca pensó regresar. Oh, sí, podía sentir un aroma muy familiar en el aire.

─Cielos, me muero por llegar ─se dijo sarcásticamente.

Sí, iba de regreso a la fortaleza del Clan Aino. Por supuesto no esperaba recibir un abrazo y un beso de su amada madre, a más, y si le iba bien, la darían una paliza y una regañada de años. No podía esperar a verlos de nuevo, a todos sus primos y primas y tíos y tías y abuelos. Era una familia muy numerosa.

Sintió decenas de presencias a su alrededor. Sonrió. Eran sus primas.

Antes de llegar a la entrada principal, sus seguidoras le bloquearon el paso. Eran veinte chicas vestidas de manera cómoda y con colores que se confundían con el paisaje, con una variedad de armas y demás trucos entre sus ropas. Sería muy divertido.

─No saben cuánto las extrañé ─murmuró, bajándose del vehículo. Sintió las gélidas miradas de las ninjas y les sonrió, burlona─. ¿Qué? ¿No vienen a abrazarme? ─les preguntó con sarcasmo.

Todas las ninjas se lanzaron sobre Minako, quien las esperaba con una sonrisa. Gracias a Makoto se había hecho más fuerte, esas chicas no serían ningún obstáculo.

Minako planeaba aprender las técnicas secretas de la familia Aino: el “Rayo Creciente”, un certero rayo de luz; y la Cadena Dorada, un arma creada con energía pura capaz de hacer cosas increíbles. Se fue antes de que se las enseñaran, jamás pensó que fuera a necesitarlas. Se arrepintió de haber pensado así, pero era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse. Aprendería esas técnicas a cualquier costo, tenía que ayudar a Makoto.

Se deshizo de las ninjas y entró a la fortaleza. Pudo sentir más miradas sobre ella, pero adivinó que no pelearían, sólo la vigilaban. Al adentrarse a la sala principal encontró a su padre en el asiento del líder, su madre estaba al su lado y ambos la miraban con desdén.

─¿A qué has venido aquí, desertora? ─le preguntó el hombre con lo que pareció un rugido.

─Quiero que me enseñen el Rayo Creciente y la cadena dorada.

La pareja se echó a reír.

─¿Para qué? ¿Para asaltar carrozas? Olvídalo ─respondió la severa mujer.

─Por favor, enséñenme esas técnicas, necesito aprenderlas.

─¿Porqué estás tan decidida a aprenderlas, Minako?

Minako bajó el rostro y se acordó de su amada Makoto. Seguramente a esas horas ya estaba en la Luna. Una corazonada le decía que, si se apuraba, podría estar a su lado a la hora de la batalla. Tenía que estar a su lado sí o sí.

─Hace un año conocí a una persona que cambió por completo mi vida ─explicó Minako sin alzar el rostro─. Dentro de pocos días va a pelear contra un enemigo poderoso y yo quiero ayudarle. El enemigo es muy superior, ésta persona podría morir y yo no deseo que muera. Prefiero luchar y morir a su lado. ¡Por eso necesito aprender esas técnicas!

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, mirándola. Notaron que ella lloraba, pero no era ninguna actuación, ella decía la verdad. Adivinaron que su hija amaba con todo su corazón a ésta persona de la que hablaba con tanta vehemencia.

─Minako ─habló su padre─. La deserción es una de las formas de traición más grave dentro de ésta familia y su único castigo es la muerte. Tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, hizo una excepción contigo. Dejó dicho que se te perdonara la vida por ser una primogénita, siempre y cuando no volvieras aquí. Pero has vuelto y eso te ha condenado de nuevo...

─Pero...

─Si la muerte te rechaza, ve a vernos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Minako no lo entendió muy bien al principio, pero al ver que sus padres se retiraban, sintió unas poderosas presencias a su alrededor. Eran más ninjas del clan. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que planeaban asesinarla. Su padre le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, claro, si se deshacía de sus verdugos. Ésta vez no sería tan fácil, estos ninjas eran más poderosos que las de la entrada. Mantuvo la respiración al sentir por lo menos treinta miradas sobre ella.

─Makoto, mi amor. Voy a alcanzarte ─susurró para darse fuerza, apretó los puños─. Espérame.

En ese momento, una docena de sombras se lanzaron sobre Minako. La rubia relajó sus brazos y se preparó para contraatacar.

─¡Makoto!

+++++

Los padres de Minako estaban sentados en la sala de entrenamiento, que era una lugar al aire libre dentro de las instalaciones. Casi era medianoche y la Tierra y Mercurio podían verse perfectamente bien desde ahí.

Recordaban que, desde pequeña, Minako siempre había sido independiente, siempre había sido terca, necia y muy decidida. Cuando quería algo no se rendía hasta conseguirlo. Era apasionada, dedicada, capaz de todo por sus sueños.

Ella quiso ser libre y se liberó.

Ella quiso viajar y viajó.

Ella quería conocer el amor y se enamoró.

Ahora luchaba por ese amor. Si en verdad amaba a esa persona, entonces sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; cualquier cosa. De inmediato adivinaron que su hija se había entregado por completo a esa persona.

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió. Al voltear descubrieron a Minako. Estaba toda aporreada, pero viva. Había vencido a todos esos ninjas que tenían órdenes de matarla sin contemplación alguna. Era algo increíble hasta para ella, aquellos ninjas tenían un rango mucho mayor al de Minako, debieron haberla acabado en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, desde pequeña, Minako siempre había sido muy superior y hábil en batalla, por algo era la primogénita de su generación.

─Aquí estoy ─dijo Minako entre jadeos de cansancio─. ¿Para qué querían verme?

─Acércate ─le ordenó su padre.

La rubia obedeció y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ellos.

─Dinos, ¿ésta persona es tan importante como para venir aquí a costa de tu vida?

─Sí.

─¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudarle?

─Lo que sea.

─Minako, estas técnicas que quieres aprender se dominan después de dos o tres años de duro entrenamiento, no creo que tengas tanto tiempo.

─Es verdad, mi tiempo es limitado, por eso voy a aprenderlas en diez días.

─¡¿Diez días?!

Sus padres no podían creerlo, eso era demasiado. Si bien era cierto que Minako tenía un talento natural para la pelea, era imposible que aprendiera unas técnicas tan complejas en tan poco tiempo.

─Debo alcanzar a ésta persona en la Luna, por eso debo dominarlas a cualquier costo.

─¿Estas segura, Minako? ─le preguntó su madre.

─Si para el amanecer del décimo día no he dominado ambas técnicas, dejaré que ustedes mismos me quiten la vida.

─De acuerdo ─respondió su padre, poniéndose de pie─. En cuanto amanezca comenzaremos a entrenar, ahora descansa.

La pareja se retiró. Minako se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. El rostro de su amada Makoto de inmediato llegó a su mente y se sonrió. Por ella sería capaz de entrar al mismísimo Sol y salir con vida de ahí. Le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de que amaneciera, así que se durmió así como estaba. Serían los diez días más difíciles de su vida, pero iba a esforzarse así su cuerpo comenzara a caerse a pedazos.

─Makoto, voy a alcanzarte, ya lo verás.

De inmediato se quedó dormida. Sus padres le observaban desde una ventana.

+++++

Un sirviente corrió hasta donde se encontraba Serenity.

─¡Su Majestad, la Capitana Meiou ha regresado!

─Excelente, vamos.

Una escolta acompañó a Serenity hasta el puerto espacial privado del palacio. La nave apenas estaba aterrizando. La primera en salir fue Setsuna, seguida de cerca por Hotaru. Al último, salió una joven vestida de negro, su rostro no le era familiar, pero de inmediato recordó ese par de ojos esmeralda y ese uniforme tan único. Era Kino. Era la primera vez que veía su cara.

─Kino, me alegra que vinieras.

─Su Majestad, quisiera hablar con usted a solas.

─De acuerdo.

Entraron a un hangar vacío. La reina notó que ella estaba un poco molesta. Se puso seria y esperó pacientemente a que Kino comenzara a hablar.

─Majestad, esto será lo último que haré por usted. Renuncio. Ya no quiero pelear más, ya no deseo matar.

─De acuerdo, Kino, concederé esa petición. No volveré a molestarte si regresas exitosa de ésta misión.

─Gracias, Su Majestad. Prometo que venceré a Tenou.

─Te lo agradezco mucho, Kino.

De pronto, una niebla cubrió todo el puerto. Makoto sujetó a Serenity, eso no era para nada bueno. Trató de sacarla de ahí, pero alguien jaló a Makoto a un pequeño cuarto junto con la Reina. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la luz se prendió. Tanto la soberana como Makoto quedaron sin habla al encontrarse cara a cara con Ami y Rei.

─Esperamos que disculpen esta intromisión ─dijo Ami con fría dulzura─. No se asusten, sólo traemos un mensaje de nuestro amo.

─¿Qué quiere? ─preguntó la reina, tratando de no mostrar temor. Se sentía segura junto a Kino.

─Nuestro Amo espera a Kino, a Meiou y a otros que quieran retarlo. Será un duelo en veinte días, en nuestra base de Urano ─explicó Rei─. ¿Aceptan?

─De acuerdo ─respondió Makoto sin soltar a la Serenity─. ¡Ahora, lárguense!

Las dos salieron del cuarto, desapareciendo de inmediato junto con la niebla. En el suelo, Makoto encontró un mapa con la ubicación de la base de Haruka Tenou.

─Tenou, pronto nos veremos ─murmuró Makoto, mirando al horizonte.

_**Continuará...** _


	7. Parte 6 La Cadena de Luz

**Parte 6** _La Cadena de Luz_

─Minako, la base de éstas técnicas es la energía que nace del corazón ─explicó su padre─. Esa energía debes concentrarla en tu cuerpo y después debes enviarlo a tu mano. Lo primero que tienes que tienes que dominar es el Crescent Beam, una vez controlado, la cadena dorada saldrá sola, ¿entiendes?

─Sí.

─Para iniciar tu entrenamiento debes aprender a concentrar tu energía, toda tu energía, para poder enviarla a tu brazo dominante.

La rubia cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, a despejar su mente, a meterse en una especie de trance. Podía sentir un enorme caudal de energía por todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba la energía, sólo debía controlarla. Esa era la parte difícil, según su padre. La base es la energía que nace del corazón. Ese era el principio. Se dedicó a escuchar sus propios latidos, a sentir como bombeaba la sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los demás sonidos desaparecieron, el viento que soplaba, el canto de las aves, el borboteo del agua, hasta su propia respiración. Sólo era el palpitar de su corazón. Un corazón enamorado.

El padre de Minako de pronto se quedó sin habla al ver que del cuerpo de su hija emanaba un aura naranja. A pesar de ser un poco débil, era increíble que hubiera podido sacar su aura en cuestión de minutos.

Minako sentía una increíble calidez en su pecho, la cuál era llevada a cada esquina de su cuerpo con ayuda de su corazón. De pronto, todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, la energía se salió de control y el aura que la rodeaba desapareció de golpe. Además del dolor, se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo, agotada. Abrió los ojos y vio todo borroso, sólo alcanzó a distinguir a su padre frente a ella.

─Eso fue increíble, Minako, pero te apresuraste demasiado y tu energía se descontroló. Debes intentarlo varias veces hasta que tu aura sea estable y no te drene.

─¿Mi aura? ─preguntó con dificultad.

─¿Sentiste el calor en tu pecho?

─Sí.

─Esa era tu aura, pude verla. Descansa un poco y continúa cuando recuperes fuerzas.

El hombre comenzó a retirarse, volvería a asesorar a su hija cuando pudiera controlar su aura. Eso tomaría bastante tiempo, de hecho, pasarían varias horas antes de que Minako se recuperara. No quiso decírselo, pero ese prematuro y acelerado intento pudo reventar su corazón en pedazos, Minako podía perder la vida en uno de esos intentos.

La rubia intento ponerse de pie, pero ninguno de sus músculos respondía. El dolor ya había desaparecido, mas no así el agotamiento. No podía moverse en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a recuperar fuerzas.

─Makoto...

De nuevo el rostro de su amada Makoto se dibujó en su mente. Sonrió. Pensar en Makoto le daba sentido a todo. Recordó la noche que pasaron juntas y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Esos fuertes brazos, su cálida piel, sus suaves labios, sus ojos esmeralda, su sonrisa dulce... Makoto. Sólo por ella daría su máximo esfuerzo.

Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Despertó hasta mediodía.

+++++

─¿Tenou quiere vernos en veinte días? ─preguntó Setsuna, una vez que se enteró de todo.

─Ya son diecinueve ─dijo Makoto─. Un duelo hará las cosas más fáciles.

─Eso es cierto, nos evitaremos una masacre ─intervino Hotaru.

─Podemos ir las tres. Hotaru y yo nos encargaríamos de las discípulas de Tenou, y tú, Kino, pelearías con él.

─Me parece perfecto.

─Pero, ¿creen que sea así de fácil? Ami y Rei son muy fuertes.

─Hotaru, yo misma te entrené, debes confiar en tus habilidades. Si es necesario, no dudes en usar tu verdadero poder.

Para ese entonces Serenity ya estaba en la Tierra, completamente fuera de peligro. Las tres decidieron entrenarse en el palacio hasta que tuvieran que partir. La distancia entre la Luna y Urano era de seis días, sin contar que la base de Tenou estaba a un día del puerto espacial del planeta. Saldrían con anticipación para no llegar tarde.

Los siguientes días Makoto se mantuvo alejada de Setsuna y de Hotaru, prefirió entrenar sola. No podía dejar de pensar en Minako. Temía que ella hubiera cometido alguna locura después de que se fue ó, tal vez, seguía en la cabaña; quizá había vuelto a sus viejas andadas: el robo. No estaba muy segura, con Minako nunca sabía que esperarse.

─Me encantaría saber qué tanto haces, mi adorada diosa ─se decía Makoto una y otra vez.

+++++

Era su tercer botella de sake.

Era el segundo libro que leía en esa tarde.

Las mejillas de Rei estaban completamente rojas a causa de la bebida, ya ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie, pero no quería levantarse, le agradaba estar así. Estaba sentada en el pasto, recargada en el tronco de un árbol. A su lado, una considerable cantidad de sake; en sus piernas, Ami recostada, leyendo un libro.

Llevaban toda la santa tarde en esa misma posición. No habían intercambiado palabra alguna en horas. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y se sonreían.

Una pareja en verdad extraña.

Se conocían de toda la vida a pesar de no tener ningún lazo de sangre. Y, si no solían hablar mucho, se debía a que ambas habían desarrollado la habilidad de comunicarse mentalmente. Las dos eran más que amigas, más que hermanas, más que amantes. Simplemente ya no podían estar lejos la una de la otra.

Su pasado estaba lleno de dolor y lo único que las sacó con vida de ahí fue estar juntas.

Ami cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado. Ya casi anochecía, así que se acomodó en el regazo de Rei para dormir. Rei se limitó a sonreír antes de darle un trago a su botella de sake. Le acarició su azulado cabello durante un largo rato hasta dormirla. Era como un cachorro a la hora de dormir. La fogata frente a ellas les proporcionaba suficiente calor, así que esa era todo lo que necesitaban para pasar la noche con comodidad.

Tal como habían quedado, estaban en la Tierra tomando un descanso. Al amanecer tendrían que regresar a Urano.

La Luna brillaba sobre ellas, acompañada de un ejército de estrellas.

+++++

Ya podía controlar su energía, el único problema era sacarla por su mano. Siempre que lo intentaba la energía se quedaba estancada y le laceraba la mano por dentro. Bueno, ese no era su único problema, ya llevaba seis días y sólo le restaban cuatro. Y aún no dominaba ninguna técnica.

─¡Maldición! ─gritó por enésima vez.

Su mano le dolía demasiado, llevaba todo el día, y la tarde y esa noche tratando de hacer el Rayo Creciente y aún no lograba nada.

Su padre ya le había dado todas las pistas para hacer ambas técnicas. Su trabajo era seguir las pistas y dominar las técnicas. Pero era agotador y doloroso. Más no se rendiría, prometió esforzarse cuanto fuese necesario para hacerse más fuerte.

Reprimió unas lágrimas de dolor y volvió a concentrar su energía.

Y de nuevo falló.

─Debo intentarlo otra vez ─se decía a sí misma─. Otra vez.

Y otra vez fallaba.

─No me rendiré.

Pasaron dos días completos de puros intentos. Solo se daba tiempo de comer y beber lo suficiente, casi no durmió, lo único que le daba fuerza era pensar en Makoto y su promesa de ayudarle a pelear contra Tenou.

─Makoto, por ti haré lo que sea...

Y seguía fallando. Ya casi no sentía la mano, pero tenía la sensación de que cada fallo era un paso más para dominar el Rayo Creciente. La cadena dorada sería más fácil según tenía entendido, sólo debía concentrarse e intentarlo cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Su padre le observaba desde una ventana. Esa hija suya era una terca sin remedio, dudaba que pudiera dominar el Rayo Creciente en el tiempo estipulado, pero llevaba un increíble avance. En circunstancias normales un miembro normal del clan llevaría ese mismo avance después de un año de intenso entrenamiento. Minako era extraordinaria.

Aún no sabía quién era la persona que Minako tanto amaba, lo único que repetía una y otra vez era el nombre de Makoto. ¿Quién podría ser ese tal Makoto? Debía ser alguien fuerte para soportar el genio burlón de la rubia chica, debía ser dulce para que ella suspirara de esa manera, debía ser de buen corazón para que Minako le amara de esa manera loca y desesperada.

Minako entrenó toda la noche, todo el día siguiente, y el siguiente y nada...

Sólo le quedaban dos días.

+++++

─¡Ami, no dejes de moverte! ¡Rei, no le pierdas el rastro, no dejes que te confunda con la niebla!

Ambas hacían su mayor esfuerzo. Rei se concentraba en la escurridiza presencia de su compañera, que no paraba de correr entre la niebla, en diversas ocasiones logró acercársele más no herirla, siempre podía esquivarla en el último momento. Ami trataba de esconder su presencia tanto como podía, pero ella aún la sentía, la atacaba por todos lados y siempre la esquivaba; lo único cierto es que su niebla era un excelente escudo y Rei no podía moverse ni atacarla.

Haruka mantenía su estricta postura, pero por dentro sentía un inmenso orgullo por ellas. Las dos eran tan fuertes que ya no podían hacerse daño entre sí. Las presionaba para hacerlas más poderosas, invencibles. Michiru les miraba con un orgullo similar al de Haruka, ella les había enseñado a ser discretas, ágiles, calmadas. Parte de su poder se le debía a su intervención.

─¡Rei, concéntrate y muévete para tocarla, usa tu técnica para desaparecer la niebla! ¡Ami, aumenta tu velocidad y no descuides tus escudos!

Ambas se esforzaban al máximo. Todo por la persona que les salvó la vida.

+++++

Ami era la hija de una difunta pareja de sirvientes que trabajaba para una adinerada y cruel familia de Marte. La noche que los padres de Ami murieron, la familia adinerada encontró a una niña abandonada en sus campos de cultivo, una niña más o menos de la misma edad de Ami, cuatro años aproximadamente. Desde entonces, esa familia trató como esclavas a ambas infantes.

Trabajaban en los campos de cultivo, en la casa como sirvientas y apenas si recibían vestido y suficiente alimento. Seguido eran golpeadas por esa familia, cualquier motivo era suficiente pretexto para moler a las niñas a palos. Dormían a la intemperie y el único calor que las mantenía con vida era el que se daban mutuamente.

Desde pequeña Rei siempre había sido más rebelde, razón por la cual siempre recibía más castigos que Ami, que era más callada y sumisa, quizá por su carácter tímido y cerrado. No obstante, se defendían mutuamente de los abusos que recibían. En varias ocasiones intentaron huir, por iniciativa de Rei, claro; pero siempre las atrapaban y las castigaban. Fue un milagro de los dioses que soportaran semejante vida.

Cinco largos años sobrevivieron al maltrato.

En ese entonces todo el Milenio de Plata atravesaba el final de la guerra entre Serenity y Beryl, la desaparición del _battusai_ anónimo y la traición de Haruka Tenou a la nueva reina. Los rumores más fuertes que corrían por Marte eran sobre la muerte de Haruka Tenou. Algunos aseguraban que habían visto como Tenou era lanzado desde una nave espacial hacía la zona de asteroides, otros juraban haber encontrado los restos calcinados del _battusai_ en el desierto marciano, los más exagerados anunciaban a grandes voces que Tenou no estaba muerto y que planeaba una venganza desde Júpiter.

Con o sin cambio de gobierno, la situación era la misma para Ami y Rei.

Una noche de esas, el ebrio jefe de familia intento abusar de la pequeña Ami. Rei evitó ese acto tan grotesco golpeando al malvado con una de las herramientas de campo. La familia enfureció y decidió deshacerse de ambas niñas. El primogénito, un joven de veinte años con la misma mala sangre de su familia, se disponía a costarles la cabeza cuando...

─Si hay algo que odio más que a los débiles es a los cobardes ─sonó una poderosa voz.

Para terror de la familia, el dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenou, en vivo y en persona.

─Malditos cobardes, merecen morir.

─¡Señor Tenou, misericordia! ¡No nos mate!

Todos se arrodillaron ante Haruka, pero sólo le provocaron asco. Miró de reojo a las niñas, que permanecían abrazadas en una esquina, asustadas, pero sin perder de vista lo que ocurría.

─Morirán, sólo son unos malditos cobardes.

Lo único que Ami y Rei pudieron sentir fue una ligera brisa alrededor de Tenou, cómo éste sacaba su espada y, en un parpadeo, a toda la familia sin vida a sus pies. Ya no tenían miedo, solo un inmenso alivio. Tenou se dirigió a ellas.

─Ustedes también morirán ─murmuró, levantando de nuevo su espada.

Para sorpresa suya, ambas niñas bajaron la cabeza, dispuestas a recibir el mortal golpe. Parecían felices. Guardó su espada y dio media vuelta.

─Mejor olviden que me han visto y váyanse de aquí, no tardará en llegar la guardia.

Tenou lentamente se retiró. Ami y Rei se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, ya sabían que hacer.

─¡Señor Tenou, espérenos!

─¡Queremos ir con usted!

Haruka dejó que ellas le siguieran, esas niñas eran fuertes, podía verlo en sus ojos.

+++++

El amanecer del décimo día.

El líder del clan Aino tomó un sable ceremonial y salió a la sala de entrenamiento. Minako estaba en medio de la sala, sin sentido.

─Esto fue mucho para ti, Minako, has muerto antes de tiempo.

Volvió la espalda y se dispuso a organizar un cortejo fúnebre.

─¡Eh, espere, que aún no me voy! Sólo tomaba una siesta.

Se sorprendió al ver que Minako seguía con vida.

─Lo logré, he dominado ambas técnicas.

─Muéstramelas ─ordenó el hombre, no muy convencido.

Minako se puso de pie frente a su padre y elevó su aura a un nivel increíble, brillante. Extendió su brazo derecho y apuntó su dedo índice hacía un muñeco de entrenamiento. De pronto, un poderoso rayo de dorada luz salió disparado del dedo de Minako, atravesando la roca de lado a lado. El hombre estaba sin habla, simplemente no lo creía.

─El Rayo Creciente ─anunció Minako con orgullo.

─¿Qué hay de la Cadena Dorada?

Sin decir nada más, la rubia volvió a concentrarse, pero ahora era su palma derecha la que brillaba. Segundos después, una cadena de oro salió de la mano de Minako, medía más de tres metros y destilaba la misma energía naranja que la ninja. Tomó la cadena y la giró para atraár a ese mismo muñeco y cortarlo por la mitad de manera limpia.

─¿Satisfecho, padre? ─preguntó Minako, mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El maduro hombre guardó silencio. Su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento pero su mente le decía que su hija era extraordinaria, la mejor. No obstante, seguía siendo una desertora y debía salir del recinto, para siempre.

─Ven conmigo, Minako ─dijo el hombre con voz seria, dirigiéndose a la bodega de armas.

La rubia le siguió sin comprender muy bien lo que planeaba. Una vez en la bodega, el hombre se dirigió a una esquina donde había un enorme aparato cubierto por una manta. Al destaparlo, Minako descubrió que era una nave espacial compacta, para una persona.

─Es un modelo un poco antiguo pero es muy veloz, con esto llegarás a la Luna en un día y podrás alcanzar a esta persona.

Minako se quedó sin palabras. No lo esperaba. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro y miró a su padre con agradecimiento.

─Padre...

─Ahora retírate, Minako, no quiero volver a verte por aquí, ¿entendido?

La ninja asintió con la cabeza, seria. Entre los dos sacaron la nave a un espacio abierto, Minako cargó algo de comida y agua y se dispuso a partir.

─Muchas gracias, padre. Prometo que no regresaré jamás.

El hombre no dijo nada. Minako también se quedó callada y se inclinó educadamente ante él. Dio media vuelta y subió a la nave, solo pudo escuchar una especie de susurro.

─Deseo que seas feliz con esa persona, hija mía.

Minako volteó de nuevo pero su padre ya no estaba. Se había despedido de ella con el corazón. Sonrió al ver a su madre en una ventana, despidiéndose de ella con una dulce y maternal sonrisa. Quiso llorar pero se limitó a mandarle un beso a la mujer que le dio a luz. Subió a la nave y despegó.

─Gracias por todo, prometo no fallarles, ni a ustedes, ni a Makoto... Lo juro.

_**Continuará...** _


	8. Parte 7 Hacia Urano

**Parte 7** _Hacia Urano_

─Hora de partir, tenemos que llegar a Urano a tiempo ─avisó Setsuna con cierta prisa─. No quiero imaginar qué hará Tenou si no nos presentamos el día acordado.

─Pensé que saldríamos pasado mañana ─dijo Makoto, extrañada.

─Últimamente han caído muchos asteroides pequeños en grupos de la parte parte interna del Cinturón, según las lecturas pueden retrasarnos si tenemos que ajustar el curso o ir más lento para evadirlos. Saldremos ésta misma noche.

─De acuerdo, seguiré entrenando mientras pueda, será complicado hacerlo en la nave.

Setsuna asintió y Makoto se dirigió al otro lado de la inmensa sala para seguir entrenando, usaba pesados muñecos de práctica, ejercitaba su cuerpo con pesas y meditaba como le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Su batalla no sería nada sencilla, debía tener cuidado con Tenou. Además, no estaba muy segura si Meiou y Hotaru podrían contra esas jóvenes, Ami y Rei. A Rei no la había visto pelear, pero a Ami sí y era de cuidado. Además, Tenou tuvo seis años para perfeccionar sus técnicas, mientras que ella se dedicó a vagar limitando su fuerza, quizá habría ciertas desventajas al pelear contra su viejo camarada de armas.

Suspiró.

Comenzaba a dudar que pudiera regresar con vida de aquella batalla...

─No, no debo dudar, Minako me espera ─se riñó mentalmente y soltó una fuerte patada a uno de los muñecos, lo partió en dos─. Debo ganar, debo volver con ella. No puedo dejar que Minako ni nadie más pague por nuestra derrota.

Se tranquilizó un poco y siguió soltando golpes y patadas que hacían eco en la sala. Luego de eso se dedicaría a ejercitar, después de todo sus letales movimientos seguían vivos en sus puños. A momentos se descubría a sí misma pensando en Minako y todo lo que vivido con ella en Venus, en el amor que nació en sus corazones y en la noche que pasaron juntas. Deseaba que esa noche se volviera a repetir para poder abrazar a Minako muy fuerte y sentirla fundirse con ella una vez más.

─Minako...

+++++

─Setsuna, ¿crees que podamos ganarles a las discípulas de Tenou?

─Son muy fuertes pero confío en que podremos hacerlo.

─Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo ─dijo Hotaru con cierta tristeza─. Sólo así podré vengar la muerte de mi padre.

─Hotaru...

─¿Qué pasa?

─Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería que ellas se enteraran; por eso mantuve el asunto en secreto.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Hotaru, tu padre está vivo, sobrevivió a la explosión.

El rostro de Hotaru dibujó la más pura sorpresa. No podía creerlo, ¡su padre estaba vivo! De inmediato entendió que el asunto se guardó en secreto para que las discípulas de Tenou no se dieran cuenta y, por ende, lo intentaran de nuevo y quizá ésta vez con éxito. No se molestó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, estaba muy agradecida con Setsuna por cuidar y proteger a su familia de esa manera.

─Gracias ─dijo Hotaru, abrazándola. La mayor sonrió.

─Si quieres verlo antes de que nos vayamos, se encuentra en la sala subterránea del ala oeste, ya sabes cuál.

─¡Sí! ¡Iré a verlo!

Hotaru corrió al palacio, llena de felicidad. Setsuna mantuvo su sonrisa viendo cómo se alejaba.

+++++

Tenía más o menos la edad actual de Hotaru, unos dieciocho años cuando la nombraron capitán de un ejército igual de joven que ella. Era la mejor amiga de Serenity, la única persona que se atrevió a retar a Beryl. A pesar de su edad ya era toda una persona seria y de confianza, razón por la cuál Serenity la consideraba su mano derecha. Ella fue quien descubrió a Makoto Kino y a Haruka Tenou entre sus filas, ella fue quien le recomendó a Serenity recurrir a la sobrenatural fuerza de éstas dos personas, y ella fue quien se encargó de ejecutar, fallidamente, a Haruka Tenou cuando intentó traicionarlas.

En esos años conoció a un hombre viudo, maduro, con una hija más joven que ella misma. Sinichi Tomoe, un inteligente científico de Saturno que se unió a la rebelión de Serenity después de que los hombres de Beryl asesinaran a su esposa.

De inmediato trabó amistad con aquel hombre, enamorándose de él a pesar de saber que era mucho mayor que ella y que aún amaba el recuerdo de su difunta esposa. Sabía que tal vez su amor nunca sería correspondido, pero se conformaba con estar junto a él. Al principio, Hotaru, la hija de Sinichi, no le quería para nada, pero logró ganarse el cariño de la joven al entrenarla como guerrera y permitir una convivencia más natural.

A Hotaru comenzó a quererla como si se tratase de su propia familia, así que la nombró su ayudante y mano derecha. Desde entonces estaban juntas. Setsuna descubrió el enorme poder que Hotaru guardaba en su cuerpo, por lo que le enseñó a controlarlo.

Después de tantos años, aún tenía la esperanza de que Sinichi Tomoe se fijara en ella...

+++++

─Hija, siento mucho haberte preocupado ─dijo el hombre, aún débil pero mucho mejor.

─No, papá, no digas eso, estoy muy feliz ─sollozó Hotaru, abrazándose a su pecho─. Me alegra que estés vivo.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato. Sinichi acariciaba el cabello de su hija con ternura, ella siempre había sido muy tierna y dulce. Era su tesoro.

─Supe que Setsuna, Kino y tú saldrán a Urano para pelear contra Tenou.

─Así es, partiremos ésta noche.

─Por favor, cuídate mucho, no quiero perderte a ti también.

─No te preocupes, papá, regresaré con vida, lo prometo. Además Setsuna me cuidará, lo sé.

─Yo también lo sé. Confío en que las dos regresen sanas y salvas.

─Papá... Debo alistarme. Volveremos bien, lo prometo.

─Lo sé. ¿Podrías decirle a Setsuna que venga un momento?

─Claro, no tardo.

A los pocos minutos Hotaru regresó con Setsuna, ésta última un tanto extrañada de estar ahí. Sinichi le pidió a su hija que les dejara solos unos momentos, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Setsuna. Hotaru obedeció y salió del cuarto. Una vez a solas, el hombre se puso serio. Setsuna se sentó al lado de la cama.

─Aún con Kino a su lado, Tenou será muy difícil de vencer ─dijo Sinichi para iniciar la conversación.

─Cierto, no será simple, lo sé, pero ganaremos.

─Quiero pedirte que cuides a Hotaru. Tú también, no te arriesgues.

Setsuna se sonrojó un poco, pero trató de ocultarlo.

─Prometo que volveremos, confíe en nosotras.

─Te he dicho miles de veces que no me hables con tanto respeto, no me gusta. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

La joven mujer bajó el rostro, sonrojándose aún más cuando Sinichi le tomó la mano.

─Tienes que regresar, Setsuna ─dijo con voz baja, antes de besar caballerosamente su mano.

─Lo prometo ─respondió en un susurro.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que el mismo Sinichi soltó su mano.

─Ya casi va a anochecer, supongo que aún deben hacer prepartivos ─dijo Sinichi, sonriéndole─. Cuídense.

La joven capitana asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí en silencio, pero feliz. Hotaru le esperaba en el pasillo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

─Ordenaré que comiencen a preparar la nave ─dijo Setsuna, recuperando la compostura y su habitual máscara de seriedad─. Ve por Kino y dile que saldremos en tres horas.

─A la orden.

Hotaru obedeció y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento a toda velocidad. Setsuna le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

Sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la zona, aun tenía mucho por hacer.

+++++

─Estoy segura de que ya vienen en camino ─dijo Ami─, estarán aquí a tiempo.

─Me alegra. Así cerraremos esto como es debido, Serenity no tendrá más opción que rendirse ─sonrió Haruka─. Ustedes dos sigan entrenando otros tres días, luego de eso descansen, las necesito listas para la batalla.

─Sí, Amo, todo será como usted ordene ─respondió Rei obedientemente─. Nos retiramos.

Ami y Rei salieron del salón para dedicarse a entrenar. Michiru abrazó a Haruka y se sentó a su lado.

─Michiru, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

─Lo que quieras.

─¿Podrías recibir a Kino y a quienes le acompañen?

─¿Quieres que les guíe por el laberinto?

─Si alguien se pierde ya no sería tan divertido, ¿qué dices?

─Claro que lo haré. Seré una buena anfitriona.

─No es difícil adivinar que Meiou y Tomoe pelearán contra mis niñas y Kino se enfrentará a mi. No sé si recluten a alguien más en su grupo.

─¿Los duelos serán uno contra uno? Suena divertido.

Divertido, prometedor, la pareja se sonrió entre sí.

+++++

La nave despegó del puerto espacial a la hora señalada. Las tres combatientes ya estaban listas. Sería un viaje largo. La tripulación de la nave era sólo de doce personas, únicamente las necesarias para la navegación y mantenimiento, no querían poner en peligro a más gente.

─Sistemas de navegación, listos.

─Propulsores activados.

─Cubiertas aseguradas.

─Sistemas de defensa, listos.

─¡Despeguen! ─ordenó Setsuna.

Hotaru afilaba y pulía su nueva arma, una larga guadaña negra. Makoto encontró una zona sin ocupar de la nave donde al menos podría ejercitarse. Setsuna estaba atenta en el puente de mando esperando que no las atrapara alguna lluvia de asteroides de las que se habían pronosticado.

Serían cuatro largos días.

+++++

_Poder tocar tu mano, estar siempre a tu lado es importante, es importante para mí. Estar donde tú estas me hace feliz. Me gusta oírte hablar, me gusta desafiar tus ojos..._

Maldición.

Había llegado un poco tarde.

En el palacio le dijeron que Kino y compañía habían partido a Urano dos noches antes. Bastó con que dijera que era amiga de Makoto para que le dieran ese dato. Por suerte, su pequeña nave era más veloz que cualquier otra que hubiera en la Luna, la alcanzaría en veinticuatro horas, antes de que llegara a Urano, justo a tiempo.

Cargó agua, comida y combustible y de nuevo emprendió el viaje.

Su corazón no le había fallado, sí podría alcanzar a Makoto y pelear a su lado.

El clan Aino tenía un don muy especial: si un miembro se entregaba de corazón a otra persona entonces sería capaz de encontrar a esa persona sin importar donde estuviese. La unión era espiritual, así que un Aino siempre elegía bien a quién amar. Según la creencia popular, los Aino eran descendientes de los primeros guardianes de la diosa del amor, Afrodita. Sólo un Aino podía entregarse de esa manera tan especial.

Makoto era una persona con suerte.

─Qué sorpresa te vas a llevar cuando me veas, mi querida Makoto.

+++++

─Capitana, un nave compacta no identificada se acerca a nosotros ─advirtió uno de los tripulantes a cargo del radar.

─Capitana, quieren hacer contacto con nosotros.

─Muy bien, veamos de quién se trata. Permite el contacto, abre la pantalla y los altavoces.

─A la orden.

En la pantalla principal apareció un risueño rostro de ojos azules con largo cabello rubio. Setsuna conocía ese rostro, era de la amiga de Kino, la ninja.

─¡Hola, hola! ─saludó la rubia a grandes voces.

─¿Puedo saber qué diablos haces aquí? ─preguntó Setsuna, entre sorprendida y molesta─. Estamos en una misión muy importante, lo sabes.

─Vine a ayudarles.

─Mejor regresa a tu planeta y no estorbes, niñita.

─¿Niñita? ─se sintió ofendida─. ¡Oye, más vale que llames a Makoto, estoy aquí para pelear con ustedes! ¡Voy a ayudar!

─Ya te dije que no nos estorbes, mejor vete.

─¡No me iré!

─¡O te vas o embisto tu nave!

─¡Si lo haces, explotaremos, llevo una gran carga de explosivos que preparé para Tenou! ¡Anda, inténtalo!

Setsuna apretó los puños. Esa rubia era muy desagradable y atrevida, pero no podía arriesgarse a explotar en medio del espacio. Dio la orden de que abrieran la escotilla trasera para dejar entrar a la compacta nave.

La ninja no tardó en aparecer en la sala de control escoltada por dos tripulantes.

─Escucha ─dijo Setsuna─. Carga tu nave con lo que necesites y lárgate de aquí.

─Escucha tú, estoy aquí para ayudarles.

─¿Tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Mejor vete, podrían matarte.

─¡Oye, que yo muera o no, no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Vine a ayudar a Makoto, eso es todo!

Setsuna ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Esa chica era muy testaruda. Suspiró con molestia y se rindió. Sintió que podría discutir con ella por horas y no llegar a ningún lado. Decidió bajar las manos solo para evitar un dolor de cabeza.

─De acuerdo, pero más vale que no nos estorbes ─advirtió─. Kino está en su camarote. ¡Y desaste de esos explosivos!

─¿Qué explosivos? ─le preguntó con gesto inocente, Setsuna sólo suspiró, molesta.

Minako sonrió y salió del puente de mando. Por fin vería a Makoto. Su intuición le indicó cuál era el camarote de su amada. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le abrió.

─Kino está dormida ─le dijo una voz─. Estuvo entrenando todo éste tiempo, está descansando antes de arribar a la base de Tenou.

─¿Tomoe, verdad? Nos volvemos a ver.

─Lo mismo digo. Pero jamás pensé verte aquí.

─Vine a ayudar.

─Me alegra tenerte a bordo, toda ayuda contra Tenou es bien recibida.

─Gracias.

La joven de oscuro cabello se retiró. Ella era más agradable que esa cascarrabias de Setsuna Meiou.

+++++

_No podrás escapar de mí. No podría vivir sin ti. Tu amor se me ha subido a la cabeza y me controla el corazón y las ideas..._

Entró al camarote y vio a su adorada Makoto recostada, profundamente dormida. Se acercó en completo silencio y la contempló. Parecía un infante cuando dormía. Le acarició el rostro y besó suavemente su boca. Makoto despertó por culpa de esto último, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Minako. La sorpresa fue enorme y no supo que pensar en ese momento.

─Minako... ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ─tartamudeó la guerrera.

─Vine a ayudarte.

Aun presa por la inesperada sorpresa y aquellas palabras que simplemente no esperaba, Makoto no pudo hablar por los primeros dos segundos. La tomó por los hombros de golpe y le miró con el rostro enfurecido, preocupado.

─¡Tonta! ─le gritó, soltando algunas lágrimas─. ¿Porqué has venido? ¡Estás en peligro!

Minako reaccionó de la única manera posible. Tomó a Makoto por el cuello de su camisa y la obligó a inclinarse un poco para poder encararla.

─¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¡Vine a ayudarte! ─le gritó, igualmente molesta.

─¡¿Y tú no te das cuenta que pueden matarte?!

─¡Escúchame bien, Makoto Kino, si no te amara tanto, no estaría aquí! ¡¿O no confías en mi y piensas que solo soy un estorbo?!

Makoto no supo qué contestar. Minako también comenzó a llorar.

─Pensé que estarías feliz de verme ─sollozó Minako, soltándose y dándole la espalda.

La alta chica se dio por vencida a abrazó a Minako con gentileza.

─Perdóname... Es sólo que no quiero que mueras.

─¿Y crees que yo quiero saberte muerta a ti? Por eso entrené y te seguí. Quiero estar a tu lado.

─En verdad lo siento. Y sí, estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

─Por favor, confía en mi y déjame pelear a tu lado.

La rubia dio media vuelta y abrazó con fuerza a Makoto, ésta correspondió el gesto.

─Confío en ti, pelearemos juntas.

Tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la ninja y la besó, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rubia novia con los dedos de la otra mano.

─Te amo, Minako.

─Y yo a ti.

─Perdóname por enfadarme y haberte gritado así.

─Yo también te grité, estamos a mano.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Makoto no pudo haber imaginado siquiera que Minako fuera a seguirla, la sorprendió, sí, pero ahora estaba demasiado feliz por poder verla de nuevo. La ninja, por su lado, estaba contenta por poder abrazar a Makoto de nuevo. Lo que fuera que llegase a pasar, estaría junto a ella.

─Minako, en doce horas estaremos en Urano, ¿estás lista para pelear?

─Por supuesto, me entrené muy duro para eso. Vas a sorprenderte cuando veas todo lo que aprendí.

─Espero verlo.

─Mientras llegamos ya sé qué podemos hacer.

Minako dijo esto último de forma sugerente, dedicándole una intensa mirada a la castaña y abrazándose de su cuello. Makoto sonrió, antes de dejar a oscuras el camarote y cerrar la puerta.

_**Continuará...** _


	9. Parte 8 Alma de Fuego

**Parte 8** _Alma de Fuego_

─Capitana, aterrizaremos en cinco minutos.

─Perfecto. Quiero pedirles una cosa: en cuanto bajemos, ustedes deben sobrevolar el área señalada para el duelo a la distancia que les indicaré apenas arribemos. Si reciben mi señal, vayan por nosotras; pero si ya han pasado más de seis horas y no tienen señal nuestra, entonces váyanse. ¿Entendido?

─Sí, capitana.

Setsuna fue a su camarote, seguida de Hotaru.

─Bonito discurso. Muy inspirador ─bromeó Hotaru, a veces Setsuna era demasiado seria.

─¿Podrías ir por Kino y por su amiguita?

─Claro, no tardo.

La joven de ojos violeta fue al camarote de Kino, tocó la puerta pero no le abrieron. Insistió una vez más y de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Tuvo que forzar la puerta para poder entrar y, oh, sorpresa...

─Kino, ya llega...

Se encontró con ambas acostadas en la cama, dormidas, desnudas y abrazadas. Enrojeció por completo.

─... mos.

La primera en notar la intromisión fue Minako, que se sentó en automático mientras bostezaba. De inmediato, Hotaru les dio la espalda para no seguir viéndolas.

─Tomoe ─murmuró Minako, sorprendida y cubriendo su cuerpo y el de su acompañante con una sábana.

─Lo siento... No quise... Bueno ─estaba muy apenada─. Este... Ya prepárense, hemos llegado a Urano, aterrizaremos en unos minutos.

─Um. Sí, gracias, yo despertaré a Makoto.

─Con su permiso.

Hotaru huyó de inmediato y regresó con Setsuna. La joven mujer adivinó lo que Hotaru había visto, le bastó con verla nerviosa y aun roja de pena hasta las orejas. Imposible no notarlo siendo Hotaru tan clara en todos los sentidos.

─¿No te habías dado cuenta? ─le preguntó, burlona.

─No... Yo creí que sólo eran amigas ─se cubrió el rostro.

─Ay, Hotaru, aún te falta crecer.

─¡No digas eso...!

Hotaru se disgustó un poco mientras Setsuna soltaba una ligera carcajada.

Por fin aterrizaron. Dejaron la nave y montaron una carroza, ahora en dirección al punto acordado. Si no pudieron acercarse más en la nave fue porque no había zona segura para que aterrizara la nave, Urano era in sitio con montañas y picos muy altos y escarpados. Sería un largo día de viaje. Las cuatro se notaban nerviosas, se acercaba la hora final.

+++++

─Ami, Rei, ¿están listas?

─Sí, maestro.

─¿Michiru?

─Sí, ya estoy preparada.

─Perfecto, ve a recibir a nuestras invitadas, ustedes dos vayan a sus posiciones ─las tres obedecieron al acto. Haruka sonrió y sacó su espada─. Hora de pelear...

+++++

La entrada de la guarida cavernosa de Tenou era muy vistosa, demasiado llamativa, pues pudieron verla con claridad incluso antes de llegar. La carroza se fue y las cuatro se acercaron a la entrada, donde una joven de cabellos marinos, que les era completamente desconocida, les esperaba.

─¿Quién eres? ─le preguntó Setsuna.

─Soy Michiru Kaiou, su guía, gusto en conocerlas.

Y Michiru se percató que había alguien más en el grupo de retadoras. Más o menos se daba una idea de quién era.

─No la esperábamos a usted, Señorita Aino, pero bienvenida. Ahora síganme y no se alejen o podrían perderse en el laberinto.

La obedecieron, no muy confiadas.

Pero eventualmente le confiaron por completo su camino. Ese sí que era un verdadero laberinto. Oscuro hasta el último rincón, repleto de engañosos pasajes y cuevas, abismos y peligrosas trampas por doquier. Solo la luz de la antorcha de su guía daba una tenue luz a todo. Caminaron hasta topar con una puerta metálica. Michiru se detuvo y les dio las instrucciones a seguir.

─Detrás de ésta puerta les espera una de las discípulas del Amo Tenou, sólo una de ustedes podrá retarla. Será un duelo justo de uno contra uno. Si logran derrotarla, seguiremos muestro camino. Ahora, decidan quién será la primera en pelear.

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, pero la primera en hablar fue Minako.

─Yo pelearé primero, confíen en mi.

─Minako, ten cuidado.

─No te preocupes, Makoto, déjamela a mi.

─Más vale que lo hagas bien, niñita.

─¿Niñita?

Makoto sujetó a Minako antes de que se lanzara sobre Setsuna.

─Muy bien ─dijo Michiru, abriendo la puerta─. Señorita Aino, su contrincante será...

La puerta se abrió por completo, escupiendo sobre ellas una tremenda oleada de asfixiante calor. Lo primero que admiraron, una vez que se acostumbraron al calor, fueron las decenas de piras que salpicaban el piso del gran salón. Entre todo ese fuego se levantaba una figura femenina.

─... Rei.

Ahí estaba, la chica de cabello negro y ojos de fuego, les miraba con furia y los brazos cruzados.

+++++

─Alma de fuego. Ella es fuego puro y ardiente.

Haruka se encontraba sobre en su cojín púrpura bebiendo un poco de vino. No sabía con exactitud quién sería la primera en pelear del grupo de Kino, pero sí sabía que su primer oponente sería Rei.

Rei. Rebelde, visceral, explosiva, sanguinaria... Capaz de controlar el fuego a su total y completo antojo. Fuerte y ágil. Desde pequeña demostró ser toda una fiera a la hora de pelear, no se rendía. Terca a más no poder. Extremadamente peligrosa.

Sonrió.

Rei era única e imparable, no podrían vencerla.

─Alma de fuego, quémalas a todas.

+++++

Minako hubiera deseado pelear primero contra Ami, pero Rei parecía igualmente peligrosa. Apretó los puños y se preparó mentalmente para iniciar la pelea. Ahora vería si valió la pena entrenar tan duro, comprobaría si en verdad merecía el corazón de Makoto y la confianza de su familia. Se adentró a aquel infierno y sostuvo la mirada azabache de aquella joven.

─Estoy lista ─dijo Minako en pose ofensiva.

Rei sólo la miró. Esa rubia era del clan Aino, una familia de poderosos ninjas. A primera vista no lucía tan peligrosa, pero prefirió no confiarse ante esa desconocida. Ami le contó que, la vez que se encontró con ella, no le costó trabajo mandarla a volar, pero la misma Ami supuso que le fue relativamente sencillo atacarla porque la rubia estaba distraída, quizá por eso fue fácil. Se les había enseñado a no confiarse.

─Comenzaremos cuando quieras ─murmuró Minako.

Rei sonrió. Era hora de pelear.

Un aura roja rodeó el cuerpo de Rei dejando boquiabiertas a todas, con excepción de Michiru. Daba la impresión de ser una pira viviente. Las llamas se alzaban con fuerza y sólo ayudaban a ver más sobrenatural a la discípula de Tenou.

Minako contempló a Rei por un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, pero no tardó en sacar su habitual sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a concentrarse y su aura naranja la rodeó por completo. Sus compañeras estaban asombradas, hasta Michiru lucía un gesto de sorpresa, pero Rei se mantuvo seria, como si eso no le impresionara en lo absoluto.

─¿Lista? ─le preguntó Rei en pose ofensiva.

─Cuando quieras.

La primera en moverse fue Rei. Corrió hasta la rubia y le soltó un par de puñetazos, golpes que Minako esquivó con visible velocidad. La chica de fuego, sin perder el tiempo, siguió atacándola con golpes y patadas. Minako los evitó todos, percatándose de lo peligroso que sería si alguno la tocaba. Ya tenía un plan: cansaría a Rei para después usar sus técnicas secretas. En ese momento agradeció a la suerte no haber peleado primero contra Ami, pues Rei era un poco más lenta que ella.

Ahora sí, Rei estaba asombrada de buena manera, la única persona que podía esquivar sus ataques con tal facilidad era Ami, y aparecía esa chica con esa gran velocidad para decirle que también podía hacerlo. No obstante, no estaba preocupada, aún tenía mucho por mostrar.

─¡Mi turno! – gritó Minako, contraatacando.

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Rei y ésta los evitó todos, dejando sorprendida a Minako.

Pasaron varios minutos intercambiando golpes y patadas hasta que ambas se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire y planear otra cosa. Lucían agitadas.

─Eres increíble ─dijo Rei con seriedad, casi respetuosa─, pero no has visto nada.

─Tú tampoco, querida ─respondió Minako, sonriendo.

─¿Qué te parece si nos dejamos de tonterías y atacamos de verdad?

─De acuerdo.

Volvieron a concentrar sus auras. Rei fue, de nuevo, la primera en atacar.

─¡Mándala Ardiente!

Una serie de esferas de fuego salieron de sus manos en dirección a la ninja. Minako estaba sin habla. Logró esquivar algunas esferas, pero otras le dieron de lleno, lanzándola contra una pared.

─¡Minako!

─¡Bien hecho, Rei!

La chica de fuego sonrió al ver que la rubia estaba malherida. El Mandala Ardiente era una técnica ancestral del dios de la guerra, Ares, que se encontraba descrita en un viejo pergamino que Haruka encontró. como Rei era adecuada para usar esa técnica, Haruka se la enseñó, ayudándola a controlar su aura y su elemento natural: el fuego.

+++++

─¡Rei, inténtalo de nuevo!

La pequeña Rei concentró su aura y metió sus manos al fuego. Al principio el fuego no le hacía nada, pero no tardaba en encontrar a la intrusa y expulsarla de su territorio quemándole las manos. Llevaba todo el día y la tarde haciendo eso, sus manos le dolían mucho, sin contar que estaban muy malheridas y llenas de ampollas.

Reprimió unas lágrimas de dolor, sin quejarse, y trató de mantener sus manos en el fuego; pero no resistió mucho y las sacó de inmediato.

─Descansa un poco, Rei ─le dijo Haruka con un tono casi paternal─. Vas muy bien. Ve con Michiru para que te cure, está con Ami en la cascada.

─Sí, Amo, gracias.

─Estás mejorando, te aseguro que muy pronto serás tú quien le diga al fuego qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Él te obedecerá, sólo debes ser más fuerte y domarlo.

─¿Usted cree que pueda hacerlo, Amo?

─Claro.

Rei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, feliz, antes de ir a la cascada. Desde que Michiru vivía ahí, su amo se había vuelto más cariñoso. Ciertamente seguía siendo muy estricto y severo, pero era más tierno y cálido a la hora de darles ánimos. Deseaba dominar esa técnica a cualquier costo.

+++++

─¿Qué te pareció mi Mándala Ardiente? ─le preguntó a Minako al ver que intentaba ponerse de pie.

─Eres increíble, lo reconozco, pero ésta pelea aún no acaba.

Minako se recuperó y se dispuso a atacar. Concentró su aura, era hora de usar el Rayo Creciente. Rei se lanzó sobre la rubia y le mandó varios golpes, mismos que Minako esquivó una vez más.

─¡Me toca! ─gritó Minako, tomando a Rei por la espalda─. ¡Rayo Creciente!

La chica de fuego sólo sintió cómo el rayo de luz le atravesaba la pierna derecha. Pese al dolor no gritó pero sí cayó de rodillas al suelo. No esperaba un ataque así.

─¿Rayo Creciente? ─preguntó Setsuna, genuinamente asombrada.

─Es una de las técnicas secretas del Clan Aino ─explicó Makoto─. ¿No lo recuerdas, Meiou? Un ninja de ese clan estaba con nosotras durante la guerra contra Beryl, usó esa técnica muchas veces.

─Cierto, un ninja rubio, muy callado ahora que hago memoria.

─No pensé que Minako la supiera.

─Es increíble ─murmuró Hotaru.

Rei se repuso al dolor y se puso de pie, encarando a la rubia. Lucía molesta. Minako estaba satisfecha consigo misma, su técnica era perfecta. Tenía la esperanza de vencer a Rei.

─Si crees que con eso vas a derrotarme, estás muy equivocada ─le dijo en voz baja.

─¿Y qué piensas hacer?

─¡Mándala Ardiente!

De nuevo, decenas de esferas de fuego salieron disparadas hacía Minako, y de nuevo las esquivó, pero Rei apareció detrás de las esferas y logró conectarle varios puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. Minako gritó, los puños de Rei eran como hierro candente. Al verla atontada, la discípula de Tenou aprovechó para volver a atacar con su técnica.

─¡Mándala Ardiente!

─¡Aaah!

Minako quedó en el suelo, todas las esferas le dieron de lleno.

─¡Minako!

─No es bueno jugar con fuego ─murmuró Rei, contemplando el malherido cuerpo de la ninja─, podrías quemarte.

Minako no daba señales de vida. Makoto estaba aterrada al igual que Hotaru y Setsuna. A pesar de que su pierna sangraba copiosamente, Rei aún podía moverse con facilidad.

─Creo que su amiga ya no puede pelear ─dijo Michiru con gesto satisfecho─. ¿Quién sigue?

Makoto, furiosa, estaba a punto de contestar cuando...

─¡Eh, espera, aún no me voy!

Todas quedaron sin habla al ver que Minako se ponía de pie, lastimosamente, pero lo hacía.

─Sólo tomaba un descanso.

─Oh, veo que te gusta el dolor ─sonrió Rei con malicia.

─No exactamente ─respondió Minako con una sonrisa similar.

Rei cerró los ojos y se concentró.

─¡Mándala Ardiente!

De pronto, ante el asombro de todas, Minako dio un gran salto en el aire, evitando por completo el ataque, y volvió a disparar, aprovechando su posición sobre su rival.

─¡Rayo Creciente!

El rayo de luz atravesó la otra pierna de Rei. La chica estaba anonadada por la sorpresa. Minako aprovechó para repetir su ataque varias veces, hiriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica.

─¡Rei, resiste, no te rindas!

─¡Bien hecho, Minako!

Pero Rei ya no podía moverse ni mantenerse en pie. Cayó de espaldas al suelo. Minako se acercó a Rei y le apuntó a la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos. La chica de fuego le retó con la mirada, la ninja permanecía seria.

─Hazlo ─murmuró Rei─, termina con esto, mátame.

─Yo no asesino, no es mi estilo matar a la gente. Ya no puedes moverte, te he vencido.

─No salgas con esas tonterías y mátame.

─¿Tanto es tu deseo de morir?

─Ya lo dijiste, me has vencido. Soy débil y mi Amo detesta a la gente débil. Si no me matas tú, mi Amo lo hará.

─Tú no eres débil ─le susurró Minako, ya de cerca podía ver lo joven que era Rei─. Por poco y me derrotas, es sólo que has estado peleando del lado equivocado.

─Cállate y lárgate de aquí, ¿tú qué vas a saber de esto? Si no piensas matarme, entonces vete.

Minako sintió genuina pena por ella, pero se alejó. Un poco tambaleante en sus pasos, regresó con sus compañeras, cayendo sin fuerzas en los brazos de Makoto.

Michiru estaba sin habla. Esa ninja había derrotado a Rei, no podía creerlo.

─Estuviste increíble, Minako ─le dijo Makoto al oído─. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

─Te dije que te sorprenderías.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, pero bastante cansada. Rei por poco y me vence.

La chica de cabellos marinos recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a las retadoras, tratando de olvidarse de Rei pero sin lograrlo del todo.

─Continuemos, les espera su siguiente rival.

Las cuatro siguieron a Michiru, mientras ésta miraba a Rei de reojo, la miraba con tristeza.

_**Continuará...** _


	10. Parte 9 Fría como el Hielo

**Parte 9** _Fría como el Hielo_

“He fallado.”

─¿Uh?

Ami claramente escuchó la voz de Rei dentro de su cabeza. No quería creerlo, Rei había sido derrotada, ¡era imposible! No supo qué contestarle.

─Rei, tú no has sido vencida, aún luchas.

Podía sentir su aura en todo su esplendor, podía sentir su calor en el alma, el mismo confortable calor que le mantuvo viva, cuando niñas eran víctimas del frío y del maltrato. Era ese calor. Cerró los ojos.

+++++

─¡Wow, eres increíble, Rei!

─Gracias.

Era la primera vez que Rei hacía su Mándala Ardiente. Haruka y Michiru le miraban con orgullo, Ami con admiración. La pequeña Rei lucía satisfecha consigo misma.

─Eres muy fuerte ─le dijo Ami, aún maravillada─. Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.

Rei le sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

─Algún día, Ami, también podrás hacer cosas como esas ─le dijo Haruka, acariciándole el cabello.

─¿Podré sacar fuego?

─No. Tu naturaleza es distinta, quizá no sea fuego, pero sí algo tan poderoso como él.

─¿Usted cree, Amo?

─No lo creo, puedo asegurarlo.

Ami sonrió y siguió felicitando a Rei.

+++++

─Tu siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, Rei, por eso no te han vencido ─pensó Ami, para después hacer una conexión mental con ella.

“Rei.”

“Ami.”

“Déjamelas a mí, yo las venceré.”

“Acaba con todas.”

“¿Quién fue?”

“Minako Aino. Usó una técnica llamada Rayo Creciente.”

“Um, estoy segura que ella ya no podrá moverse en este momento.”

“No peleará por un buen rato.”

“Yo me encargaré de todo, Rei.”

“Gracias.”

Cortaron la comunicación. Ami contempló el santuario a su alrededor y sonrió para sí misma. Estaba en su elemento, nadie podría vencerla.

+++++

─Supongo que ya sabrán que su siguiente adversaria es Ami ─dijo Michiru─. ¿Quién peleará ahora?

Se miraron entre sí. Makoto llevaba a Minako en su espalda, la pobre ya no podía moverse, apenas resentía los efectos de los ataques de Rei y estaba sin fuerzas. Era verdad, Rei por poco y la vencía, fue increíble como adversaria.

─Yo pelearé ─dijo Hotaru, empuñando su guadaña─. Ami me debe un duelo.

─No, yo lo haré ─le interrumpió Setsuna─. Tú y Kino deben de estar intactas para poder enfrentar a Tenou. Incluso la niñita debe descansar.

─¿Niñita? ─Minako alcanzó a quejarse pese a su lamentable estado físico.

Michiru sonrió. Qué ingenuas, pensar que podrían llegar a Haruka. Con Rei tuvieron suerte, pero Ami era muy, muy diferente. A ella no la vencerían ni en sus mejores sueños. No a la Ami a la que le inculcó el arte de la pelea inteligente.

+++++

─No... No... Ya no... ¡Ya no puedo!

Ami salió de la cascada y se tiró en la orilla del río. Había estado varios minutos sentada bajo la helada cascada, pero su espalda ya no soportó la presión del agua, que le golpeaba con fuerza, sin contar que la temperatura era tan baja que le dolía la piel. Tenía demasiado frío, se estaba congelando.

─Ami, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porqué te rindes así?

─Señorita Michiru, yo no soy tan fuerte como Rei. No soy fuerte, nunca podré serlo.

Michiru le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió.

─Ami, la fuerza no sólo está en el cuerpo, ¿entiendes?

─¿Uh?

─Tu fuerza está en tu mente, eres muy inteligente, debes usar ese don para pelear, ¿entiendes?

─¿Cómo?

─Fácil. También eres muy rápida y puedo ver que tu elemento es el agua, ¿a ti qué se te ocurre?

Ami se quedó pensando un poco mientras Michiru le miraba con paciencia.

─No intentes ser como Rei, sus naturalezas son distintas y, por lo tanto, también su forma de pelear.

No respondió. Michiru le palmeó el hombro con suavidad. Siempre había sentido más predilección por Ami, mientras que la favorita de Haruka era Rei.

─Vuelve a la cascada, si el Amo ve que no estás entrenando, se va a molestar.

Asintió con la cabeza y regresó al agua. Su mente trataba de acomodar y entender lo que le dijo Michiru.

+++++

La chica aguamarina les llevó hasta una puerta hecha de hielo. El frío en el lugar era impresionante, sin contar los centenares de charcas que adornaban el suelo de la cueva. Bajo la puerta pudieron ver que una niebla helada se escapaba. Conocían esa niebla.

─Meiou, ten mucho cuidado, Ami es muy rápida y puede cubrirse con esa niebla.

─No te preocupes, Kino, sabré arreglármelas con ella.

Michiru empujó la puerta y más niebla salió de ahí. La sorpresa de las retadoras fue inmensa al encontrarse en un santuario hecho de hielo. Las paredes, los pilares, el techo... El piso era un fino espejo de agua fría que les cubría hasta los tobillos. Entre todos esos destellos azules y blancos distinguieron la presencia de Ami, cuyo cuerpo era rodeado por un poco de aquella niebla helada.

─Setsuna Meiou, ahí está su rival: Ami ─anunció formalmente Michiru.

Ami se acercó un poco, hasta quedar en medio del salón. Setsuna le miró, se notaba fuera de sí y se dirigió a ella. Sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el control.

─Es un gusto verlas ─dijo Ami con su suave y dulce voz─, espero que estén listas para pelear.

─Lo estoy ─respondió Setsuna, seria.

─Me alegra, comenzaremos cuando usted quiera, Capitana Meiou.

Setsuna le tomó la palabra y, concentrando su aura de color obscuro en sus manos, apareció el Orbe de Gránate; una legendaria arma capaz de canalizar la energía de su dueño y enviarla a su adversario en una espesa esfera explosiva. Ami se limitó a sonreír, el asunto le pareció muy interesante.

─¡Aquí voy! ─gritó Setsuna, corriendo hacía Ami y girando hábilmente el largo cetro entre sus manos.

Quedó cara a cara con la discípula de Tenou y le mandó varios golpes con su arma, pero Ami mantuvo su sonrisa y esquivó todos los ataques de Setsuna con increíble facilidad, dejándola sorprendida y molesta. La joven capitana no perdió el tiempo y siguió atacándola, pero Ami siguió evitándola y, con un veloz salto, quedó de pie en la punta del orbe. Setsuna estaba sin habla.

Makoto, Minako y Hotaru no podían ocultar su impresión. Esa no era la Ami con la que se encontraron en los bosques de Venus. Había algo en ella que lucía diferente, ¿qué era?

Setsuna trató de tranquilizarse y giró el orbe a manera de que, cuando Ami cayera, pudiera golpearla con el otro extremo de su arma.

Sólo la mitad de su plan se cumplió.

Antes de hacer contacto con su rival, ésta desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de Setsuna.

─¡Meiou, cuidado, está detrás de ti! ─gritó Makoto, aterrada.

A Setsuna sólo le dio tiempo de voltear a ver a Ami por encima de su hombro.

─¡Ilusión Acuática!

Un chorro de agua que salió directo de las manos de Ami la bañó por completo, congelándola al instante. Pero no estaba dentro de un cubo de hielo, toda ella era una estatua de cristalino hielo.

─¡Meiou!

─¡Setsuna!

Michiru sonrió, satisfecha, y miró de reojo a las retadoras restantes. Todas estaban aterradas, contando a Kino. Ami permanecía tranquila, contemplando con un gesto extraño su obra.

─¿Quién sigue? ─preguntó Michiru a trío.

─Regreso en un minuto ─dijo Ami, saliendo por una puerta alterna─, mientras, pueden planear algo si lo desean.

La joven aguamarina quedó un poco extrañada, pero pronto adivinó lo que pasaba por la brillante mente de Ami.

─La única manera de que Setsuna Meiou regrese a la normalidad es venciendo a Ami ─explicó Michiru.

─Déjame a mi, Kino, podré con ella.

─Hotaru, mejor lo hago yo, ella es muy rápida.

─No discutan ─intervino Minako─. Makoto, deja que Tomoe la canse, después tú podrás derrotarla. Me encantaría ayudarles, pero aún no me recupero.

─Mejor hazle caso, Kino. Puedo cansarla, y si me congela, tú terminarás la pelea.

─De acuerdo.

+++++

─¿Puedo saber porqué no estás peleando con Kino y compañía?

─Amo, yo... Yo las derrotaré a todas, lo juro. Pero...

Haruka arqueó una ceja y miró a Ami, que seguía de rodillas y con el rostro bajo. No tardó en comprender sus deseos.

─Si todas quedan como estatuas de hielo, perdonaré la vida de Rei, de lo contrario, te mataré a ti antes que a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Ami le miró sonriente y asintió.

─Sí, Amo, déjemelo a mi.

─Ahora vete, deben estar esperándote.

La chica se retiró de inmediato. Haruka se limitó a sonreír con malicia. Por Rei, Ami era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Seguía siendo muy inocente a su manera.

─Pero eso no te quita lo letal, mi pequeña Ami. Acaba con todas.

+++++

─Ya llegó ─advirtió Michiru al sentir la presencia de la joven.

Las tres miraron a Ami, que se situó de nuevo al lado de la estatua de Setsuna. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.

─Yo lucharé contigo, la última vez dejamos nuestra pelea pendiente.

─Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando quieras, Tomoe.

La primera en atacar fue Hotaru, con el filo de su guadaña por delante. De nuevo, Ami la esquivó. Hotaru no perdió ni un segundo y siguió atacándola, pero Ami era muy rápida.

─Acabaré con todas ─le susurró al oído, al momento de aparecer a las espaldas de la joven de ojos violeta.

Hotaru quedó helada de terror, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se movió.

─¡Ilusión Acuática!

Por escasos milímetros, Hotaru se salvó de quedar como estatua de hielo.

─Un golpe de suerte ─murmuró Ami, mirando el pálido rostro de Hotaru─, lástima que sólo sea uno, ¿verdad?

Hotaru apretó los dientes en señal de frustración y empuñó su guadaña con fuerza. Si no se cuidaba quedaría igual que Setsuna. De pronto, ocurrió lo que no quería que pasara. La niebla comenzó a ascender a la señal de Ami, cubriendo toda el área. Ahora menos podría verla.

─¡Ilusión Acuática!

Hotaru estaba paralizada, hasta que escuchó la voz de Makoto.

─¡Viene por la izquierda, muévete!

Obedeció de inmediato. Sólo vio cómo el chorro de agua le pasó por encima.

─¡Cuidado, viene por el otro lado!

Volvió a moverse y sólo vio la mano de su adversaria sosteniendo su daga. Otro poco y le atravesaba el abdomen. Estaba aterrada, desorientada y lo único que deseaba era volver a escuchar la voz de Makoto. No sabía cómo contraatacar a Ami, era muy rápida. Aún le quedaba un ataque, pero era demasiado peligroso incluso para ella, una verdadera arma de dos filos.

De pronto, con un movimiento demasiado veloz como para que Makoto lo percatara, Ami quedó a espaldas de Hotaru y le rodeó suavemente la cintura.

─Quedarás igual que tu amiga ─le susurró al oído.

La joven de ojos violeta quedó en shock.

─Ilusión...

¡No, Ami ni siquiera estaba agotada! Kino quedaría agotada (en el caso que pudiera ganar) y Aino aún no se recuperaba. No le quedaba otra opción, derrotaría a Ami sin importar las consecuencias de su letal ataque. El resto dependería de Kino.

─... Acuática.

─¡Revolución de Muerte y Resurrección!

El cuerpo de Hotaru brilló de forma cegadora antes de que el lugar se cimbrara con una impresionante explosión, mezcla de su ataque y el ataque de Ami. Absolutamente nadie se esperaba eso, nadie. El santuario se llenó de polvo y vapor de agua, impidiendo la visibilidad por varios minutos. Cuando todo se aclaró, descubrieron el cuerpo de Hotaru tirado en media sala, sin sentido, Ami ya no estaba y, más allá, pudieron ver que Setsuna ya había recuperado su condición normal.

─No ─murmuró Michiru con horror─. Ami...

─¡Hotaru!

─Vamos, Makoto, ya puedes bajarme. Yo iré por Meiou, tú revisa a Tomoe.

─De acuerdo.

Por suerte, Hotaru seguía viva, pero muy débil. La cargó en su espalda y fue con Minako, que le estaba ayudando a Setsuna a ponerse de pie.

─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó Setsuna, un poco desorientada.

─Hotaru derrotó a Ami ─respondió Makoto─. Usó un ataque que nunca había visto, fue muy fuerte y se quedó sin energía.

─¿Y tú, niñita, ya estás bien?

─¡No me digas niñita! ¡Y sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias!

Michiru seguía de una pieza, con gesto incrédulo. Ami no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Acaso ese ataque destrozó su cuerpo?

─Mi Haruka, a ti no podrán tocarte ni un cabello. No te derrotarán, mi Rey del Cielo.

Recuperó la compostura y se acercó al grupo de retadoras.

─Continuemos, el Amo Tenou les espera.

Se miraron entre sí. Michiru lucía un gesto frío e indiferente.

─Meiou, ¿puedes moverte? ─le preguntó Makoto.

─Un poco, mi cuerpo aún está muy frío.

─Yo te ayudaré.

─Como quieras, niñita.

─¡Que no me digas así!

Hotaru seguiría desmayada otro rato más. Ese ataque pudo costarle la vida. De Ami no había rastro alguno en ese desastre, ni siquiera su energía. Caminaron tras de Michiru en completo silencio, abandonando el frío santuario que había quedado en ruinas.

A los pocos minutos alguien entró al lugar. Era Rei, que llegó casi arrastrándose. Contempló el santuario, triste, y buscó a su compañera con la mirada. No se veía por ningún lado.

─Ami ─murmuró, soltando algunas lágrimas.

“Rei...”

“¿Uh?... ¿Dónde estás?”

“Perdóname, Rei, he fallado.”

_**Continuará...** _


	11. Parte 10 La Fuerza del Viento

**Parte 10** _La Fuerza del Viento_

─Ami... Rei... Podía verlo en sus ojos, ustedes eran fuertes pero se confiaron. Yo derrotaré a Kino.

Haruka le dio el último trago a su copa de vino y se levantó del cojín. Salió de ese pequeño cuarto hacia una explanada que se levantaba varios metros sobre la superficie. El viento sopló con fuerza, meciendo los cabellos rubios que cubrían su frente y parte de sus ojos.

Sentía toda la confianza, toda la fuerza de ese viento. Empuñó su espada y reflejó sus ojos en la mortal hoja.

─Kino, contigo asegurare mi victoria.

+++++

El grupo seguía en silencio a Michiru.

Makoto se preparaba mentalmente para la pelea. Tenou sería un rival difícil de vencer. Lamentó que Hotaru usara su ataque contra Ami, hubiera sido muy útil con Tenou. Minako caminaba a su lado, ayudando a Meiou a andar. Les miró de reojo.

Minako. Sí que la había sorprendido con ese ataque del Rayo Creciente, fue increíble, no pensó que ella dominara esa técnica, hasta donde sabía no la dominaba, pero Minako siempre le daba sorpresa. Y algo en los ojos de su novia le decía que aún tenía más sorpresas por mostrarle.

Setsuna lucía más seria de lo normal, quizá por su derrota ante Ami. Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella? Seguramente, el estar cara a cara con una técnica como el “Revolución de Muerte y Resurreción” la hizo pedazos en segundos. Casi se lamentaba por ella, pero si Hotaru no hubiera hecho eso entonces habría sido derrotada y, en esos momentos, ella misma estaría peleando con Ami y era imposible adivinar el resultado de una pelea así.

Juró por lo más sagrado que derrotarían a Tenou y viviría para estar con Minako.

Se acercaba la hora final. En esos momentos un Reino entero cayó sobre sus hombros. Si perdía ante Tenou, no sólo moriría, también matarían a Minako y todos los habitantes del Milenio de Plata quedarían bajo el control de Tenou. Solo los dioses sabían lo que tenía Tenou en mente. Sería terrible.

─Hemos llegado ─dijo Michiru, deteniéndose ante una enorme puerta de dos alas─. El amo Tenou está detrás de ésta puerta. ¿Quién peleará?

─Yo ─respondió Makoto de inmediato─. Vamos.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, mostrándoles una enorme plataforma en la cima de esa pequeña colina. El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza.

─Haruka Tenou...

Ahí estaba el otro _batussai_ , de pie, en medio de la plataforma. El lado sin filo de su espada descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, sus cabellos se mecían gracias a la viento, un gesto serio adornaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza.

Todas le miraron, impresionadas. Makoto y Setsuna notaron que lucía igual a como le vieron hacía más de seis años, Minako estaba boquiabierta, era la primera vez que veía a ese _battusai_. Era casi fascinante, de sólo verle provocaba temor. Su padre le había comentado una vez que a Haruka Tenou solían llamarlo el “Rey del Cielo”, y ahora veía porqué. Al contemplarle así daba la impresión de ser dueño de todo el cielo que les rodeaba.

Makoto y compañía se acercaron a la plataforma. La alta chica dejó a Hotaru al cuidado de Minako y encaró a Tenou. Los dos pares de pupilas verdes coincidieron en una severa mirada.

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kino, te ves bien.

─Lo mismo digo.

─Es una lástima que no aceptaras mi invitación, hubiéramos sido invencibles.

─Ya supiste mi respuesta y no ha cambiado, así que no hay mucho de qué hablar.

Tenou bajó su espada y le sonrió.

─Me sorprende que derrotaran a mis discípulas.

─Eran muy fuertes, pero perdieron por que las hiciste pelear del lado equivocado. Ya lo ves, Rei quizá ya halla muerto desangrada y Ami pereció en una explosión.

─Y, según tú, ¿cuál es el lado equivocado?

─Pelear por ambición y egoísmo. Por poder.

─¿Y tú qué? Proteger a gente que quizá nunca te agradezca lo que haces por ellos, proteger a cobardes y a quienes no lo merecen es tonto.

─También hay personas a las que vale la pena salvar.

─¿Qué te parece si dejamos éste debate para otro día y peleamos?

─De acuerdo.

La hora de la verdad.

Tenou empuñó su espada y se concentró en Makoto, ésta apretó sus puños y los puso por delante. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Unas nubes negras y un fuerte viento invadieron el escenario como si respondieran al choque de poderes.

Minako sintió escalofríos de solo contemplar un cuadro así. Daban miedo. Era la primera vez que apreciaba a Makoto en esa postura tan fiera y tan fría, por un momento se la imaginó peleando en el ejército de Serenity, seis años más joven y con la única idea de pelear por lo que creía correcto. Seguramente así mismo lucía en esos tiempos.

Unos fuertes truenos sacudieron el ambiente, asustando a todos menos a los combatientes, que no despegaban sus miradas ni un solo instante.

─¡Muere! ─gritó Tenou con voz poderosa.

Se lanzó sobre Makoto y le lanzó lo que parecieron centenares de estocadas. Era tanto o más veloz que la última vez que se vieron. Makoto hacía todo lo posible para evitar los ataques, pero varios alcanzaron a rozarla, rasgando su ropa y su piel.

Apretó los dientes con furia, no se dejaría vencer. Evitando una estocada, se agachó y le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago.

─¡Bien hecho, Makoto!

─¡Sigue así Kino!

Pero Haruka retrocedió con un salto y miró a Makoto con gesto burlón.

─Kino, tus puños no me hacen nada.

─¿Ah, no?

Con un veloz movimiento, Makoto golpeó a Haruka en la quijada con la zurda. El golpe resonó con fuerza, mostrando la intensidad del contacto. Empero, Tenou no se movió ni un centímetro de su postura. Con una increíble rapidez, golpeó a Kino en el estómago con la empuñadura de su espada, mandándola a volar varios metros.

─¡Makoto! ─gritó Mina aterrada, viendo cómo su pareja se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago.

Tenou se limitó a limpiarse el delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de su mano libre, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

─Kino, eres una estúpida. Creer que me derrotarás con tan insignificante ataque y esa fuerza mediocre es una locura. Te creía más lista, los años te ablandaron.

Makoto le miró con coraje.

─Y tal locura solo puede arreglarse la muerte.

Al ver que Kino se ponía de pie, aprovechó para mostrarle su superioridad. Corrió hacía ella con esa velocidad que tanta fama le daba y comenzó a golpearla con la empuñadura de su espada.

─¡Esto es un verdadero golpe! ─exclamó, dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara que la volvió a derrumbar.

Makoto abrió los ojos con trabajos, contempló a su rival después de escupir un poco de sangre y limpiarse la que le escurría por la nariz y la boca.

Era demasiado fuerte, adiaba admitirlo.

─No me rendiré ─murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

─Oh. Eres necia, Kino, pero no creo que resistas lo que sigue.

El viento se arremolinó alrededor de Haruka mientras su cuerpo y su espada brillaban con un aura esmeralda. Makoto se quedó sin habla, de piedra, conocía muy bien esa pose.

─¡Corte del Rey del Cielo!

Un tornado envolvió a Makoto. Era Tenou, que se movía a una velocidad imposible de medir y de seguir a simple vista. Con su espada le produjo numerosas heridas en todo el cuerpo mientras la mantenía flotando en el aire.

Michiru sonrió. Esa era la mejor técnica de combate del estilo de la Espada Sagrada, sólo una persona había logrado dominarla: Haruka Tenou. Usando el viento y su velocidad podía crear un remolino del que nadie podía escapar y, una vez con la víctima atrapada, bastaba con atacarla con la espada. El shock, la presión y las heridas eran lo que mataba al pobre diablo que caía en la técnica.

─Eres increíble, mi Rey del Cielo ─pensó Michiru, aún sonriendo.

Minako y Setsuna estaban pálidas y con la lengua inmóvil por el terror. ¿Cómo podrían derrotar a ese demonio del viento? ¿Cómo?

Por fin, el cuerpo de Makoto cayó al suelo. Tenía heridas en todos lados. El escudo de tela especial que tenía bajo la ropa no resistió el tremendo ataque de Tenou. La chica de ojos esmeralda no daba señales de vida.

─¡Makoto! ─gritó Minako, llorando.

Corrió a la plataforma y tomó en sus brazos a Makoto. Tenou se limitó a mirarla con desprecio.

─¡Makoto...!

─Niña tonta, era obvio que Kino no sobreviviría a mi ataque. Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, sin dolor. Después de todo fue mi compañera de batallas ─le dijo con tono serio, sin burla alguna.

─Maldito ─masculló Minako con furia, mirándole con genuino desprecio─. ¡Yo misma acabaré contigo!

─¡Aino, regresa aquí de inmediato, yo pelearé! ─gritó la Capitana, desesperada.

Pero Minako hizo caso omiso al llamado de Setsuna. Ya tenía un plan, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

─¿Aino? ─preguntó Haruka con gesto curioso.

─¡Soy Minako Aino, no lo olvides! ¡Voy a derrotarte!

─Ahora lo recuerdo. Eres de ese ridículo clan ninja de Venus.

─¿Ridículo? ¡Más vale que te retractes!

La rubia encaró a Haruka después de depositar el cuerpo de Makoto en el piso a una distancia segura.

─Recuerdo que un ninja de tu clan peleó con nosotros hace seis años.

Minako también lo recordó. El ninja del que Tenou hablaba era Kunzite, su primo, muerto ya al final de aquella guerra. Todo su Clan le rindió los honores debidos.

─Su nombre era Kunzite Aino y era un ninja increíble ─continuó Haruka─. No sé que sea de ti, pero, ¿te gustaría saber cómo murió? Yo sé todo.

Minako trataba de mantener el control, Tenou intentaba sacarla de sus cabales. Pero nunca supo cómo murió su primo, sólo le dijeron que fue en batalla. Kunzite en ese tiempo tenía la edad actual de Makoto, veintiún años, un muchacho muy joven. Era verdad, era un ninja increíble y ejemplar, Minako siempre lo admiró y quiso ser como él. Lo quería mucho. Un día, Serenity le pidió ayuda a su clan y su primo se ofreció para pelear en el ejército en nombre de los Aino. Se fue, pero nunca regresó.

Al verla callada, Haruka continuó.

─Él me ayudaba a encontrar y acabar con los aliados de Beryl. Créeme, era bueno. Pero después de terminar la guerra, se enteró de mis planes de traicionar a Serenity y tuve que...

Minako contuvo la respiración.

─... Matarlo.

La rubia se enfureció aún más.

─Maldito...

─Di lo que quieras, morirás igual que él, con mi espada atravesando tu corazón y tu cuerpo flotando en el espacio.

Minako corrió hacia Tenou y le soltó un par de golpes, mismos que esquivó con gran facilidad. Pero la ninja tenía otra cosa en mente.

─¡Rayo Creciente!

El rayo tomó por sorpresa a Haruka, que se confió demasiado de los inocentes golpes de Minako, prácticamente no esperaba nada de ella y ese fue el mismo error de su alumna de fuego. El rayo le atravesó el hombro derecho, pero en lugar de debilitar su cuerpo, solo encendió la furia del _battusai_.

─Pequeña basura, has cometido un gran error...

Minako mantuvo la guardia. El primer paso del plan se había cumplido: desconcertar a Tenou. Al parecer el segundo también se cumpliría, pues vio que Haruka se disponía a repetir su ataque de viento.

─Morirás junto con Kino.

─¡Aino, regresa ahora, va a matarte! – le gritó Setsuna.

De nuevo la ignoró, en cambio, concentró su aura naranja y se preparó para recibir el ataque de Tenou. Sólo rogaba a Afrodita que pudiera resistir lo suficiente como para finalizar su plan. De sobra sabía que no derrotaría a Tenou ni en el más loco de sus sueños. No buscaba derrotarla, no podría pero, por lo menos, le quitaría un arma. El resto dependería de esa cascarrabias de Meiou.

Miró de reojo a Makoto y sonrió, por ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera... Y lo haría. También debía vengar la muerte de su primo Kunzite. Tragó saliva al ver que el viento se arremolinaba de nuevo alrededor de Tenou.

Su cuerpo y su espada volvieron a brillar en aquella aura poderosa y miró a la ninja con furia.

─¡Corte del Rey del Cielo!

Minako concentró su aura, recibiendo el torbellino de frente.

─¡Aino!

Podía sentir con claridad la presencia de Tenou, podía sentir el dolor de las heridas que le causaba la espada y como se asfixiaba por la presión del aire. No obstante, siguió concentrándose y logró que su aura se condensara en su mano. Se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, cerró los ojos y pudo leer los movimientos de Tenou.

Sólo esperaba el momento adecuado.

Entre todo ese viento sintió que Haruka levantaba la espada, con la clara intención de clavársela en el corazón.

Era el momento.

─¡Cadena Dorada!

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

La cadena salió de la palma de Mina y se enredó en la espada de Tenou, desintegrándola al instante.

La mitad del “Corte del Rey del Cielo” dependía de esa legendaria y ancestral espada. Haruka estaba sin habla. Dejó de moverse y contempló cómo esa cadena desintegraba su espada como el viento a un montón de arena.

El cuerpo de Minako cayó al suelo, sin energía pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya no podía moverse, estaba herida hasta el último de sus huesos. Contempló el asombrado rostro de Tenou y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Lo logró...

Setsuna comprendió lo que la “niñita” quería hacer. Sin su espada, Tenou no podría hacer su más letal técnica. Notó que Minako le miraba de reojo y supo que, con Makoto fuera del combate por el momento, era su turno.

Michiru no salía de su sorpresa. Era imposible. Esa era la Espada Sagrada, un arma usada por los héroes en tiempos míticos y heredada a Haruka por su maestro. ¿Cadena Dorada? Nunca había oído sobre esa técnica.

Haruka reaccionó unos segundos después.

─Tú, pequeña basura, has cometido el error más grande de tu vida.

En respuesta, Minako se limitó a sonreírle, haciéndolo enfurecer.

─¡Tierra, tiembla!

Una poderosa esfera salió de las manos de Haruka y se impactó en Minako, que quedó tirada y malherida al lado de Makoto. Tenou se disponía a rematarla a ella, a ambas. Kino aun respiraba, lo sabía.

─¡Tierra...!

Un casi mudo tono de invocación pasó desapercibido para todos.

─Grito Mortal.

Otra esfera, pero de color obscuro, atacó a Haruka por la espalda, haciendo que se tambaleara. La esfera provino del Orbe de Gránate de Setsuna Meiou. Haruka le miró con furia y se olvidó de la ninja.

─Meiou...

─Es mi turno.

Haruka por fin sonrió y se puso a reír a carcajadas, desconcertando a Setsuna.

─¡Qué ingenuas, aún no me derrotan! Nunca lo harán.

─Eso lo veremos, Tenou. Tú tampoco nos has derrotado y tus dos alumnas ya cayeron.

Se miraron con furia y concentraron sus auras.

La única espectadora que seguía de pie era Michiru, que no quería creer lo que pasaba. Era imposible. Podía sentir el enojo de Haruka en el aire, incluso algo de frustración, pero...

No. No podrían vencerlo. Jamás.

─Mi rey del cielo, tú ganarás.

_**Continuará...** _


	12. Parte 11 Al Final

**Parte 11** _Al final_

─¡Tierra, tiembla!

─Grito Mortal.

Las esferas chocaron y explotaron con fuerza. Aun no había ganador.

Intercambiaron ataques uno tras otro sin parar, drenando poco a poco sus energías.

Setsuna hacía todo lo posible por mantenerla a raya, pero de seguir así jamás podría ganarle, además, Tenou aún conservaba su fuerza y su velocidad, podría contraatacar con seriedad a la mínima oportunidad. Debía estar preparada para recibir cualquier ataque.

Hotaru abrió los ojos al fin y se encontró con un escenario devastador. Kino y Aino estaban inmóviles y bañadas de sangre en un extremo de la plataforma. Tenou lucía un aterrador gesto de odio digno de un demonio mientras atacaba a Setsuna con interminables esferas de energía. Tomó su guadaña y se puso de pie.

Ya no podría hacer de nuevo su técnica de “Revolución de Muerte y Resurrección”, ya no tenía energías, milagrosamente sobrevivió a su propio ataque. Pero aún conservaba su guadaña y la usaría aunque eso significara un ataque traicionero.

Notó que Michiru no se había percatado de su recuperación y sonrió. Si hacía todo con silencio y cautela, podría acabar con Tenou de un solo golpe. No tenía otra opción, Ami la había obligado a usar su arma secreta y eso arruinó los planes para ese justo momento de la batalla.

─Meiou, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que resistirás así? ─le preguntó Haruka, que al fin mostraba señales de agotamiento.

─Lo suficiente como para matarte. ¡Grito Mortal!

─¡Tierra, tiembla!

Sujetó su guadaña a manera de lanza y apuntó directo a la espalda de Tenou. La distancia era de veinte metros aproximadamente, un tiro fácil gracias a su entrenamiento, pero quería ver el rostro de ese traidor cuando su cuerpo fuera atravesado por su guadaña. Se acomodó y se concentró en su blanco, que aún no se movía de su lugar.

─¡Tenou! ─gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su guadaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos voltearon.

Haruka estaba sin protección ante el arma, pero...

Alguien más recibió el tiro, cayendo al suelo con el pecho atravesado.

─No... No, ella no ─murmuró Haruka con genuino terror.

El cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, en una cama de caliente sangre, era el de su amada Michiru. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar cuando Hotaru gritó. Su primer impulso fue proteger a su Haruka.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un gesto incrédulo lleno de pánico, Haruka corrió hacía Michiru y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella aún respiraba, pero sería por poco tiempo. El daño estaba hecho, fue un tiro letal que le atravesó todo el torso.

─Michiru, ¿porqué? ─le preguntó con tristeza, acariciándole el rostro.

─Eres lo que más he amado en este mundo, lo sabes, no podía permitir que te mataran a traición ─contestó con un hilo de voz mientras le sonreía.

─Michiru...

─Tienes que ganar, mi rey del cielo... Véncelas...

Alcanzó a levantar el rostro y darle un dulce beso de despedida en los labios, antes de expirar su último aliento.

─Te amo ─fue lo último que se escuchó de ella.

─No... Michiru...

Con desesperación le quitó la guadaña del pecho y comenzó a sacudirla.

─¡¡¡MICHIRU!!!

Hotaru estaba asustada, había matado a Michiru y eso haría explotar a Haruka, nunca fue su intención que esa chica cayera también, pero las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido. Falló. Setsuna estaba sin habla.

─¡TÚ, VAS A MORIR! ─gritó Haruka, mirando a Hotaru.

Dejó a Michiru en el suelo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba frente a Hotaru, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sorprenderse. Tenou la sujetó del cuello y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, comenzando a ahorcarla.

─¡PEQUEÑA RATA, MUERE! ─volvió a gritarle, apretando el nudo en su garganta.

─Grito Mortal.

Haruka se percató del ataque y volteó de inmediato, usando a Hotaru como escudo. El cuerpo de la joven recibió el ataque de lleno, hiriéndole de gravedad.

─¡Hotaru!

Tenou lanzó al aire el lánguido cuerpo de la chica y, con un puñetazo, la mandó a volar en dirección a Setsuna. La capitana atrapó a su alumna, pero el impulso y la fuerza que llevaba ésta las mandó a ambas al suelo.

Tomó la ensangrentada guadaña y se acercó al par. Parecía un demonio. La cólera y el odio se asomaban por sus ojos verdes.

─Morirán ─susurró con una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

Empuñó la guadaña y corrió hacía ellas, con la clara intención de cortarlas de pedazos. Setsuna y Hotaru sólo pudieron cerrar los ojos.

─¡Centella Relampagueante!

Una esfera de electricidad se impactó en la espalda de Tenou y le mandó de boca al suelo.

Makoto estaba de pie, recuperada de aquel ataque. Se había percatado de todo lo sucedido después de que quedó tirada. De la Cadena Dorada de Minako y del intercambio de ataques de Meiou y Tenou, también de la muerte de Michiru.

Por dentro Makoto sentía pena por Tenou. De inmediato se había dado cuenta del enorme amor que Michiru sentía por Haruka, un amor plenamente correspondido. Sabía que, si ese fuera su caso, que si, en lugar de Michiru, hubiera sido Minako la que se hubiese sacrificado de esa manera; estaría igual que Tenou: con el alma y el corazón destrozados.

─Sigues viva – murmuró Haruka, levantándose.

Makoto no contestó.

─Las mataré a todas ─continuó, mirándole con furia─. Empezando por ti.

Con su increíble velocidad quedó cara a cara con Makoto y comenzó a golpearla con sus puños en todo el cuerpo. Pero, para sorpresa suya, su rival sólo se tambaleó un poco.

─¡No quieras presumir! ─gritó.

Con un golpe más fuerte en el estómago, logró doblarla, pero sólo eso. Makoto levantó el rostro y le miró con un extraño gesto.

Haruka no podía creerlo, ninguno de sus golpes podía siquiera tirarla, ¿cómo era eso posible?

─¡Centella Relampagueante!

El ataque derrumbó de nuevo a Tenou, que seguía sin creer lo que pasaba.

Contempló a Makoto y encontró que ese gesto que tenía en el rostro, esa mirada, ya la había visto antes.

~ o ~

─Así que tú eres Kino, he oído mucho sobre ti pero te reconocí por los ojos.

─¿Tú eres Tenou?

─En vivo.

─En una hora asaltaremos el palacio y tú y yo estaremos en la vanguardia, ¿qué te parece?

─Es un gran honor, siempre quise conocerte.

─Yo también.

─Aunque me gustaría ver tu rostro, tiene buena voz.

─Lo siento, pero me propuse a guardar mi rostro. Los caídos no necesitan verlo.

─De acuerdo.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Kino. Diario le llegaban noticias sobre él: que en una noche había acabado con un ejército de cien hombres, que se había enfrentado a cincuenta soldados y había derrotado a todos. Era increíble. Por fin lo conocía. Y era igual a como lo habían descrito: alto, fuerte, ojos esmeralda.

Sus ojos esmeralda. Era lo único que podía apreciarse de su identidad. En ese momento eran joviales y amistosos, ni siquiera lucían amenazadores como le dijeron una vez.

Llegaron al palacio. Un enorme ejército, con ellos dos a la cabeza, irrumpieron en la capital de la Luna matando a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino.

Dejó que Makoto Kino se sorprendiera con su “Corte del Rey del Cielo” y su “Tierra, tiembla”. Y sí logró sorprenderlo. Pero Kino también le dejó una buena impresión. Sus puños eran muy fuertes, podían derribar a decenas de enemigos por golpe, su “Centella Relampagueante” era fantástico, sin contar su otro ataque, la “Revolución de Hojas”.

Pero, lo que más grabado le quedó de Kino, fueron sus ojos. En ese momento lucían fríos, poderosos, capaces de doblegar a aquellos que llegaban a mirarlos. Era una mirada cruel, severa, llena de fuerza, fría... No le alcanzaban las miradas para describir la letalidad de esos ojos esmeralda.

~ o ~

Era esa mirada.

Sacudió su cabeza y recobró la compostura, encarando de nuevo a Kino.

─¡Tierra, tiembla!

─¡Centella Relampagueante!

Makoto se dio cuenta que sólo perderían tiempo y energías intercambiando ataques de esa manera, lo mejor era cambiar de estrategia o jamás terminarían con esa pelea.

─¡Revolución de Hojas!

Un tornado de filosas hojas hechoas con su propia energía atrapó a Haruka, produciéndole numerosas cortadas en todo el cuerpo.

Al parecer, con Michiru se fueron todas sus fuerzas, pues apenas si pudo ponerse de pie. Makoto sintió una inmensa pena por él, ya no deseaba pelear.

─Tenou, ríndete, ya no puedes hacer nada. Ya has perdido...

─Cállate, Kino, aún no me vences, voy a matarte a ti y a esas tres.

─¡Demonios, ya detente! ¡Has perdido a Michiru y a tus discípulas!

─Por eso no voy a rendirme, por ellas...

Los ojos de Haruka le dijeron que todo acabaría cuando uno de los dos dejara de respirar.

─Como quieras, Tenou...

─¡Aquí voy!

Se lanzó sobre Makoto con sus puños preparados y su mirada decidida. La alta chica pudo esquivar todos los golpes y patadas de Haruka, pero éste no hacía lo mismo con los puñetazos de Makoto, todos le dieron. La pena de perder a Michiru disminuyó su velocidad también.

─¡Tierra, tiembla!

Makoto concentró la electricidad en su puño y atrapó el ataque de Haruka con su palma. Tenou no daba crédito a lo que veía, Kino había atrapado su técnica con sus manos.

─¡Esto es tuyo! ─gritó Makoto, regresándole su ataque.

Haruka esquivó la esfera pero, detrás de ésta, venía la centella de Kino, y eso no pudo evitarlo. El ataque le dio de lleno, derribándole.

─Kino, aún no acabamos...

Volvió a levantarse.

─¿Qué te parece si terminamos ésta pelea con un solo golpe? ─le preguntó en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie.

─De acuerdo.

─Será el último, así que dame con todo, por que yo haré lo mismo.

El viento sopló con furia, arremolinándose alrededor de Haruka, de la misma manera que lo hacía su aura azulada. Los árboles resentían el poder de aquel viento, se doblaban y algunos caían, las hojas volaban con fuerza, arrancadas de las ramas. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

Al mismo tiempo un aura verde rodeó a Makoto, las nubes se aglomeraron en el cielo, eran nubes de tormenta, algunos rayos sacudieron el ambiente, demostrando que era la alta chica quien los controlaba.

Setsuna y Hotaru simplemente no podían hablar. Sabían que todo se decidiría con un solo golpe. Aquel que fallara el golpe, irremediablemente moriría.

Daba miedo verles así.

─Tú puedes, Kino ─murmuró Hotaru.

─Lo hará, no te preocupes ─dijo Setsuna en voz baja.

Minako también observaba todo, en ningún momento quedó inconsciente. Aquel ataque sólo la dejó inmóvil y sin fuerzas. Su impresión era demasiada, ver a Makoto así era algo que no esperaba, era extraordinario, increíble. Confiaba en ella...

─Makoto, vas a derrotarlo, lo sé. Nadie puede vencerte ─sonrió Minako, pensando que Michiru también debió sentirse así en vida─. Sólo yo...

Las auras de los combatientes crecieron hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

─¿Lista, Kino?

─Cuando quieras.

Comenzaron a correr a manera de encontrarse de frente. Sus puños derechos brillaban, sus ataques y energías ya estaban concentrados en ellos. Sería un golpe tremendo el que recibirían.

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron sus puños.

El de Haruka chocó contra la frente de Kino, justo en medio de los ojos. Makoto sintió que aquel golpe resonó, no sólo en su cabeza, sino en todo su cuerpo.

El de Makoto fue directo al pecho de Tenou, a la altura de su corazón. La carga eléctrica y la intensidad del golpe fueron demasiado para su corazón, haciendo que se descontrolara por completo.

El choque de ambas fuerzas culminó con un gigantesco rayo y un viento que azotó con todo.

Kino y Tenou se quedaron unos segundos más en esa misma posición de impacto. De pronto, ambos cayeron al suelo.

─¡Makoto! ─gritó Minako, asustada, al ver que no se movía.

Se puso de pie sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y corrió hacía la alta chica. Hotaru y Setsuna también se acercaron con prisa.

─Makoto...

Minako chequeó el pulso de Makoto y, aliviada, descubrió que seguía viva. Per, ese golpe era peligroso y debían atenderla lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto a Haruka, Setsuna comprobó que su corazón había dejado de latir, para siempre. No resistió la fuerza de aquel golpe y la descarga eléctrica.

─Ha muerto ─dijo Setsuna sin ánimos de celebrar nada en ese momento, solo sentía alivio─. Hemos terminado, podemos ir a casa.

Meiou se puso de pie y sacó un comunicador de entre sus ropas para avisar a la nave que fuera por ellas.

─¿Ella está bien? ─le preguntó Hotaru a Minako.

─Creo que sí ─respondió la rubia─. Pero ese golpe pudo lastimarla por dentro en su cabeza, debemos sacarla de aquí.

─No te preocupes, la nave nos recogerá de un momento a otro, ahí tenemos equipo médico y personal capacitado.

─Gracias.

─Al contrario, gracias a ti, estuviste increíble.

─Tú también.

La nave llegó alrededor de veinte minutos después y las recogió a todas, incluso se llevaron los cuerpos de Haruka y Michiru para darles sepultura. De Ami y Rei no encontraron ni los cuerpos, quién sabe que había sido de ellas.

─Las felicito ─dijo Setsuna─. Todo ha terminado.

La primera en sonreír fue Hotaru.

─Lo hiciste muy bien, Hotaru. Tú también, niñita.

─¡¿Niñita?! ¡Si me vuelves a llamar así, ni Makoto va a salvarte!

─Si, si, como quieras niñita...

─¡Ahora sí te mato!

Hotaru tuvo que sujetarla mientras la capitana se dirigía al cuarto de controles con gesto indiferente.

En la plataforma, una silueta de cabello largo y negro contempló la nave hasta que desapareció de vista. Era Rei, con lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Ami en sus brazos y lágrimas en sus ojos.

─Todo acabó...

Dio media vuelta y se perdió en el laberinto.

─El Amo siempre tuvo razón. Sólo el más fuerte gana...

_**¿Continuará?** _


	13. Epílogo

#  **Epílogo**

_La Luna._

─Setsuna, me alegra verte sana y salva.

─A mí también, Su Majestad.

─No sé con qué pagarles todo lo que hicieron por el reino.

─Era nuestro deber.

Ambas estaban en la sala de juntas. La Reina acababa de llegar de la Tierra luego de saber la noticia.

─Dime, ¿qué pasó con Kino?

─Ayer partió a la Tierra junto con su amiga. Aún no se recuperaba totalmente de sus heridas, pero insistió en irse.

─Me alegra que esté bien. Por mi parte, jamás volveré a molestarla.

─Eso también me lo dijo antes de partir, que no la buscáramos de nuevo.

─¿Y Hotaru?

─Está con su padre, los mandé a casa para que ambos terminen de reponerse.

─¿Y qué pasó con las discípulas de Tenou?

─No lo sé, pero creo que al menos Rei sigue con vida, no encontramos su cuerpo después de la pelea. Ami al parecer sí murió, vi como su cuerpo desapareció con el ataque de Hotaru.

─Ella no será un problema, era Tenou quien las controlaba.

─Y hablando de Tenou...

─¿Qué pasa?

─Cuando se preparaba lo del entierro... Descubrimos que Haruka Tenou también era mujer.

─¿Qué?

─Increíble, pero así es. Al parecer, la única persona que sabía esto era Michiru Kaiou, su pareja de la que le conté.

Serenity suspiró en señal de alivio. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló la Tierra por un buen rato y con gesto extraño en el rostro. Setsuna sonrió y se paró junto a su Reina, hablándole en un tono más confidencial e íntimo.

─Serenity, nos conocemos desde niñas, ¿dime qué pasó en la Tierra? ─le preguntó curiosa.

─El Príncipe Endymion y yo vamos a casarnos en unos meses.

─¿Te vas a casar con Endymion? ─volvió a preguntarle, sorprendida.

─¡Sí, qué emoción!

─Siempre he dicho, Majestad, que eres una persona muy práctica y a la que no le gusta perder el tiempo ─bromeó Setsuna sonriéndole.

Serenity correspondió el gesto y volvió a suspirar.

─Un nuevo comienzo, ¿no te parece? ─murmuró Serenity.

─Sí.

─Necesitas un descanso también.

─Pensaba ir con Hotaru y con su padre.

Una malévola sonrisa de los labios de Serenity bastó para que Setsuna se sonrojara.

~ o ~

_Mercurio._

¿Las consecuencias de aquella batalla? Una lesión irreparable en la pierna derecha y la incapacidad de usar fuego por más de quince minutos, su cuerpo no resistiría la temperatura y moriría a causa de un derrame interno. O al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron los doctores de ese hospital de Mercurio, uno de los mejores del Milenio de Plata.

Estaba en una sala de espera del hospital aguardando pacientemente.

─Señorita Hino ─le llamó una enfermera─. Ya puede pasar a verla.

Rei se levantó y siguió a la enfermera hasta una habitación, donde el doctor le esperaba.

─Mire, no sé cómo consiguió esas lesiones ─dijo el doctor, desconcertado─, tampoco sé cómo sobrevivió, pero... Hicimos todo lo posible por ella.

─Entonces, ¿estará bien?

─Eso es lo que espero.

La chica de fuego contempló a su amiga que dormía en la cama a su lado, producto de la anestesia general.

─Perdió cerca del 90% de su vista ─explicó el galeno─. Pero con el visor especial que le colocamos podrá ver casi de manera normal. También tuvimos que sustituir su brazo izquierdo por uno artificial, además, lo que sea que le arrancó el brazo, también dañó mucha de la zona de su torso. Su corazón quedó ligeramente débil, ya no está apta para esfuerzos ni trabajos duros.

─Entiendo.

─En cuanto a usted, cuídese esa pierna.

─Lo haré.

─En unos minutos la paciente saldrá del efecto de la anestesia, puede quedarse con ella si lo desea. Ah, y para mañana, si sus signos están estables y reacciona bien a todas las prótesis, podrá dejar el hospital.

─Sí, doctor, gracias.

El médico se retiró. Rei se sentó junto a la cama, tomó la mano de Ami y esperó pacientemente a que ella despertara. Aún podía recordar cuando la encontró entre unos escombros, sin un brazo y bañada en sangre. Ya la daba por muerta, pero ella dio señales de vida al hacer una comunicación mental. Tomó su pequeña nave espacial y voló directo a Mercurio, esperando que ahí pudieran salvarla. Lo que la mantuvo viva durante el viaje fue la energía de Rei.

Un ligero apretón en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ami estaba despertando. Sonrió, feliz.

─Ami, ¿me escuchas?

─Rei...

─¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Veo borroso.

─No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Le acarició el cabello de su frente con su mano libre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─Nada.

─¿Eh?

─Olvídate de todo. Estarás bien, Ami, ya todo se acabó. Se terminó... Somos libres.

~ o ~

_Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá cosa más bella que tú, cosa más linda que tú. Única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres..._

_La Tierra._

─¡Ay, me duele!

─¡Deja de quejarte, fuiste tú la que quiso dejar el hospital!

Minako le estaba cambiando los vendajes a Makoto y de paso hacía las curaciones debidas, pero la grandulona no dejó de quejarse en todo ese rato. La rubia le miraba con pena.

─Estás tan lastimada que ni siquiera puedo abrazarte ─dijo, resignada.

─En unos días estaré mejor, no te preocupes, ¿tú como te sientes?

─Sólo un poco aporreada.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra.

Por fin estaban en la Tierra. Se habían establecido en una pequeña isla, de un gran conjunto de islas, en medio del mar. La Tierra era un lugar hermoso y escogieron un sitio muy bello para quedarse.

De pronto, Minako puso un gesto triste. Makoto se preocupó un poco y, al no poder abrazarla ni tocarla dada su condición actual, se limitó a juntar su frente con la de ella.

─¿Qué tienes, eh? ─le preguntó en voz baja.

─¿No volveremos a pelear, verdad?

─No. Estaremos aquí para siempre, ya nada va a separarnos, ¿entiendes?

Minako asintió, antes de que sus ojos y los de Makoto coincidieran en una tierna mirada.

─Entiendo ─respondió Minako, recuperando su sonrisa.

Presa del momento, la rubia se alzó un poco, buscando los labios de Makoto. La alta chica cerró los ojos y dejó que su boca se uniera a la de Minako. Fue un beso suave y repleto de amor, pero no tardó en subir a un nivel más apasionado.

Al separarse, para tomar algo de aire, sus miradas brillaban.

─Te amo, Minako Aino ─dijo Makoto con clara emoción.

─Yo también te amo, Makoto Kino ─respondió Minako acortando de nuevo la distancia entre sus labios.

Otro beso.

Un suave abrazo.

_Gracias por existir..._

_**FIN** _


End file.
